You're All I Have
by iamkellylouise
Summary: AU 3x14. Addison tried to stop it, she wanted to resist but she couldn't, she wanted him, she loved him, and all they had to do was stick together through each hit. Would it work? It would have to. AN, bad bad summary! But have a look! Addisam!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I shouldn't be posting this when I haven't finished 'It's Never Too Late' but I have a bit of a mental block on it =/**

**Set in 3x14, this chapters not so good which is why I'm posting the second one as well! Hope you enjoy, my Addisam heart is a little broken at the minute so I need this to get me through aha!!**

**Reviews always appreciated.**

**iam-kelly.**

* * *

"Hey" Addison said softly walking out into the garden outside of the ballroom.

"Hey" Sam nodded not looking up at her, she sat down next to him and sipped her drink.

"Having a good time?" he asked quietly.

"Like gum surgery" Addison quipped "You looked like you were having fun, with that girl"

"Hmm" Sam sighed.

"What are we doing here?! All I wanna do is go home, take off these incredibly painful shoes, eat pizza and watch some really bad TV where peoples lives are more screwed up than mine"

"You get the pizza, I'll get the wine" Sam said standing up "Meet you at yours in half an hour"

"Ok" Addison nodded "Sam, we're ok right?"

"We have to be" he said as he walked away.

~x~

"Addison?" Sam shouted as he stepped through her patio doors.

"Be there in a minute" she shouted from upstairs.

Sam walked over to the kitchen and pulled out two glasses, he poured out the red wine, he took the glasses over to the sofa, their pizza was sat on the coffee table.

"Hey" she smiled walking over to him, she'd changed out of her dress and was wearing her pajama bottoms and her Yale sweatshirt, her hair was now framing her face, her skin clear of make-up "Thank you" she smiled as he handed her a glass of wine.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly a few minutes later.

"What for?" she asked not turning her head away from the TV.

"For yelling at you, today"

"We're both guilty of saying things we shouldn't Sam" Addison said softly squeezing his hand.

"I meant it, we could be real Addie"

"I know" she nodded "I'm just, scared, you were right, I am scared"

"Just let go" he whispered leaning his head towards her, she let out a shaky breath, her hand reached up and touched his face tentatively.

"We can't" she whispered.

"We can" he said as their lips almost touched, as they connected Addison slowly moved herself so she was straddling his lap, knees either side of his thighs, his hands moved up into her hair as the kiss deepened, as they pulled apart their foreheads rested against each other, he dropped his hands to her hips.

"If you want to stop, we can stop" Sam said as his hands moved softly from her hips to her waist "But if we don't there's no going back"

"No going back" she said kissing his jawline, he slipped his hands under her shirt, his palms touching the soft skin of her back, he started to slowly lift her shirt off her, as it reached her head he pulled it off and threw it to the side of the sofa. He kissed against her breastbone as he unclipped her bra, as she shimmied it off her arms she pulled his shirt off him, he softly caressed her breasts, her nipples hardening in his palms, she let out a soft moan, she reached her hands down and undid the button and zip on his pants, he rolled her onto her back, he pulled off her bottoms, she pushed his down so he stood only in his boxers, he kissed her neck softly as he rubbed two fingers against her clit, he slowly slipped them inside of her, she gasped at the contact, she cupped his face and brought him in for a kiss, she moaned into his mouth as he teased her clit with his thumb.

"I want you now Sam" she whispered.

He kissed her passionately on the lips as he slid off his boxers, he knelt down on the floor, pulling her to sit on the edge of the sofa, she let her head fall onto his shoulder, one hand on the back of his neck, the other on the sofa, he slowly entered her, she took in a sharp intake of breath.

"You ok?" he whispered.

"You're just, big" she whispered back "Don't stop"

Sam kissed her neck softly as he pushed himself halfway into her, he pulled back slightly and pushed himself all the way in, she let out a low moan, they moved their hips slowly in sync with each other, his hands holding her against him at the small of her back, she moved her body as close to his as she could, her legs wrapping around him, her elbows moved to rest on his shoulders, her arms curling up so her hands held onto his head.

"Oh god Sam" she moaned as he thrust hard against her g-spot, her muscles clenched around him making him groan with pleasure "Let me, go, on, top" she gasped, Sam stayed firmly inside her, he raised himself up a little and held her close as he turned to sit back on the sofa, she moved her legs so she was again straddling his lap, she gripped onto his shoulders and began to move up and down on top of him. He held onto her hips, his lips kissed her bare chest, with each movement from her he thrust hard up into her.

"Sam, oh god, I'm nearly….SAM!" she moaned loudly, she threw her head back and bit down onto her lip, she shuddered as her orgasm took control of her body, he reached up and grabbed onto her chin forcing her to look at him, he kissed her fiercely, letting out a loud groan of her name as he too came, his cum shooting into her, as they slowly came down from their high they rested their foreheads against each other, stealing soft kisses, he rubbed her back softly, when their breathing finally returned to a normal pace Addison pulled herself slowly off him, he lay down, she lay on top of him, her head against his chest, she pulled the blanket that was spread over the back of the sofa on top of them and snuggled up against him.

"Sam" Addison said quietly after a few minutes of listening to the sounds of their breathing.

"Yeah?"

"I think, I think I'm in love with you"

"I think I'm in love with you too"

Addison looked up at him with teary eyes, he kissed her forehead and held her tightly as the tears fell.

"It's ok" he said softly "We're going to be ok"

"We're not" she sniffed.

"We are, we're Sam-and-Addison, we're going to be ok"

~x~ ~x~ ~x~


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Now this is where it **_**really**_** starts (Y)**

_

* * *

6 weeks later._

Violet yawned as she entered the ladies bathroom, she locked herself in the end stall, just as she flushed and went to exit she heard the door slam open, the intruder burst into the next stall, she heard them retch, sob, struggle to breathe, she quickly exited her stall and rapped her knuckles on the door of the other.

"Are you ok in there?" she got no reply, just another sob "Just because I have no idea who you are doesn't mean I won't break the door down"

The door slowly opened, she was faced with Addison sat with her back against the side of the stall, her knees pulled close to her chest.

"Oh god Addison, are you ok?" Violet said crouching down.

"I'm fine, it's nothing" Addison said wiping her eyes with some tissue.

"Addison you're sitting on the floor of the bathroom and you just threw up your guts, not nothing"

Addison reached her hand into her pocket and pulled out 3 pregnancy tests, she handed them over to Violet.

"Oh" Violet said looking down at the result.

"Oh indeed" Addison sniffed.

"Who's the father?"

"Nothing, nobody" Addison said quickly "I'm saying nothing" she sighed "Not yet, I can't, I just, I can't"

"Do you want me to get Naomi?"

"No!" Addison exclaimed "No, no, it's fine, just, keep this between you and me, for now, please"

"Ok" Violet nodded "I thought, I thought you couldn't have kids"

"Me too" Addison whispered "I need, I need an ultrasound, just to uh, they could be false positives and running my blood would take to long, I need to know now so uh, I can talk you through it, if you would, please"

"Sure" Violet said softly "Come on" she said standing up and offering her hand "Clean yourself up, I'll meet you in the birthing suite in 5 minutes"

~x~

"Ok" Addison said hopping up onto the bed "I can do this" she breathed, she lay back and pulled her shirt up slightly, Violet pulled a stool up next to the bed and turned on the ultrasound machine, Addison grabbed the gel and squeezed some onto the skin.

"Ok, so if you just grab the wand and uh…."

"I did a little OB in med school Addison" Violet smirked.

"Yeah, ok, well uh, just, go for it" Addison stuttered, she let her head fall back and she closed her eyes tightly.

"Addison, look"

Addison slowly opened her eyes and looked over at the screen "5 weeks" Addison said quietly "It's, it's 5 weeks"

"You ok?"

"Not really" Addison breathed.

"I know you don't want to talk about it but you have to tell the uh, the father, you need to tell him"

"I know" Addison gulped "Just, not yet, I can't do it yet"

"Well, here's the picture" Violet said handing Addison the scan.

"Thanks" Addison whispered "That's my baby"

"That's your baby" Violet nodded "We should clear up before Dell gets here"

"Yeah, so this…."

"Stays between you and me" Violet finished "Absolutely"

~x~

Later that day Addison walked towards the kitchen, she saw Sam stood there and turned quickly on her heel, she went straight to her office and sat down behind her desk flopping her head on top of it, she snapped her head up when the door slammed.

"Sam" Violet hissed "You slept with Sam!"

"Wha…."

"I've been watching you, all day, so I could cover for you if you threw up or something, and all day you haven't been able to go near him, it's him isn't it"

Addison groaned and put her head back onto the desk.

"Start talking, now!" Violet demanded pulling a chair up to the desk.

"It started after the accident…."

"That was months ago!" Violet exclaimed.

"Oh, no no, that's not what I meant" Addison said shaking her head "We got closer, after Naomi left the practice, I mean, he lives next door and, we talked, alot, we always have but just more often y'know and then the accident happened and we kissed but that was sort of it for a while and then, then my parents came and I found out something that just, messed me up and I was staying with Sam and, I came on to him, it was so desperate and humiliating and he said no, of course he did but yeah, humiliating" she shuddered "And then Mark was here and well I'm sure you heard what happened with Mark"

"Dirty sex on the floor of your office" Violet smirked.

"Yeah, _thats _what Mark does to me" Addison grimaced "So, yeah, Mark came and that screwed me up some more and then we found out about Maya and we talked some more, I was there when Naomi was walking away and then when Sam was trying to make a decision about the wedding he got drunk, turned up at my house and kissed me and then we almost kissed the next day but Sheldon interrupted and I was thinking about it, how it could work and I knew it couldn't so I told him that and he was pissed at me, there was shouting and he told me it was because I was scared, I was scared because I'd forgotten how to do real and then we were at the fundraiser and we decided to ditch and we were at my place and he said he was sorry for yelling but he meant it, that we could be real and I don't know what happened but by the time I realized what I was doing we were naked on my sofa and it happened and it keeps happening and I love him Violet, I hate that I love him, I hate that I'm sleeping with him because I don't want to feel that way but I do and I love him and now, now the man I love has got me pregnant and I can't even be happy about it"

"Wow" Violet said leaning back in her chair.

"Yeah, wow" Addison said sadly.

"So, where do you go from here?"

"I suppose I tell him"

"And you're keeping it?"

"I can't not, I've wanted a baby for….ever, it's what I came here for in the first place and I hate to say it but if this means losing my best friend, I guess, I guess I have to lose her" Addison said wiping the tears from her cheek.

"Tell him" Violet said squeezing her hand "And then we'll go from there"

"Ok" Addison whispered "Thank you Violet"

"You helped save my life and then I slept with your Dad, you don't need to thank me for anything"

Addison let out a tired laugh "Yeah, I guess I don't"

~x~

That night Addison sat alone in her bedroom, she curled herself up into a ball and stared at the ultrasound picture, the last time she'd held one of those in her hand, one of her _own _she was pregnant with Mark's baby and all she could think of was getting rid of it and now, as she stared at _Sam's _baby all she could think of was if the baby would have his eyes or hers. Since she took the pregnancy tests that morning her emotions had gone full circle, happy because she'd defied the odds, sad because it would kill Naomi, happy because it was the child of a man she was deeply in love with, sad because it would _kill_ Naomi. All she had to do now was figure out how to tell him and more importantly, how to tell Naomi.

~x~ ~x~ ~x~


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm a little happier with this chapter, hope you enjoy, reviews please!!**

**iam-kelly.**

_

* * *

1 week later._

"You've been avoiding me" Sam said simply as he stepped into Addison's office.

"What? No I haven't" Addison scoffed.

"Oh really" he smirked.

"I've just, been busy" she shrugged.

"Ok, whats wrong?" he frowned.

"Nothing, nothings wrong"

"I knew this would happen, you're freaking out aren't you"

"I'm no…." before Addison could finish she grabbed the trash can that sat beside her desk and emptied the contents of her stomach into it.

"Oh my god, are you ok?!" Sam said rushing to her side "Are you sick?" he said holding his hand up to her forehead.

"I'm fine" she whispered wiping her mouth with a tissue "Probably ate some bad sea food or something"

"You don't eat seafood" he smirked "What's wrong babe?"

"Noth…." she stopped as she threw up again, Sam held her hair back from her face and rubbed her back softly.

"You're not pregnant are you?" he joked, his face dropped from amused to serious when she didn't move from her hunched over position "Addison" he said seriously "You, you're not, right? Because you can't, you can't be, that's why we didn't, your not right?"

Addison sat up and wiped her mouth again, she opened the top drawer of her desk and pulled out the ultrasound picture, she handed it over to him without looking him in the eye.

"I'm 6 weeks, that's from a week ago" she whispered "I had Violet help me do it, she found me puking in the bathroom so, she knows and then she figured out that it was yours by herself, she knows everything"

Sam slowly walked over to one of the arm chairs and sat down, his elbows resting on his legs as he leaned forward not looking away from the picture.

"Sam" Addison sighed, he didn't move "Sam" he kept his focus solely on the scan.

"I'm going to uh, clean this up" she said standing up with the trash can "I'll be back"

When Addison returned Sam was still sat in the same position, she sighed heavily "Sam" no reaction. She moved round to sit at her desk and pulled out some files, she began to work through them, every so often glancing over at the frozen man in front of her.

~x~

"Hey" Violet said walking into the office "Oh, I'm not interrupting am I?"

"No" Addison said putting the file she was reading down "He's been like that for….twenty...three minutes" she sighed looking at her watch "It's actually starting to worry me a little bit"

Violet walked further into the office, she knelt down on the floor in front of Sam.

"Sam" she said firmly, he didn't move "Sam" he stayed still, she snatched the picture from his hands and smacked him on the head.

"Ah!" he exclaimed.

"Now that I have your attention" she smirked "I think there's a conversation that needs to be had"

"Right, right, yeah" he stuttered.

"Can we get Sheldon in here?" said Addison.

"Sheldon? Why?" asked Sam.

"He's my unofficial elevator shrink, don't ask" she sighed.

"Right, you two go and wait in my office, I'll get Sheldon" said Violet.

"Your office? Why can't we just stay here?" Addison frowned.

"Because she wants to go full on therapy session with us" Sam mumbled.

"Damn straight" said Violet "Be back soon" she said leaving the room.

"Addison I…."

"We should go and wait" Addison said cutting him off.

~x~

"Ok, so, Violet has informed me of the little development in your relationship" Sheldon started "Where exactly would you like to start?"

"I'm keeping the baby" Addison blurted quickly.

"I didn't think otherwise" Sam said quietly.

"Oh, ok then, that's, ok" Addison stuttered.

"What we really need to talk about is the next step, you're going to have to tell her" Violet said softly.

"This is a mess" Addison sighed burying her face in her hands "I've been going over and over in my head for 7 weeks how I was going to tell her that we were together, none of those situations ended well and now, now I might as well hand her the tattoo gun so she can write 'Worst. Person. Ever.' across my forehead in big black letters"

"You are not the worst person ever" Sam sighed.

"I am, she told me I would be, the day, the day I told you we couldn't do this, I'd spoken to her, brought 'us' up in conversation, said that the way we were acting, talking about all the Maya stuff it was like we were a couple, she laughed in my face Sam, hysterical laughter, said if I ever did anything with you I'd be the worst person ever, husbands best friend, best friends husband, Worst. Person. Ever."

"I'm not her husband"

"That's not the point!" Addison exclaimed "You were her husband Sam, I was Maid of freaking Honor at the wedding! Look around you Sam, this isn't good, we shouldn't be in love with each other, we shouldn't be sleeping together and we sure as hell shouldn't be having a baby together"

"But you are" said Sheldon "You _are _doing those things Addison, there is no way out of this, when these feelings arose you had a choice to make and by sleeping with him you chose Sam, all you can do now is tell her and, hope for the best"

"That's not a helpful response" Addison mumbled.

"Well it's what you're getting so, you need to make a decision, who's telling her"

"Me" both Sam and Addison said quickly.

"You need to tell Maya, she's coming in for an appointment with Dell in 10 minutes, I'll tell Naomi" Addison said quietly.

"We should do it together"

"No, I have to do this Sam"

"But…."

"No Sam! I am doing this, by myself, you need to explain to Maya that I've just thrown another spanner into her relationship with her parents"

"We Addie, we did this, we're together now ok? I'll let you tell her on your own if you really want, I'm not happy about it but go ahead, I'll be on hand if you need me"

"Ok, I'm going upstairs" Addison said standing up.

"Now?!" Violet exclaimed.

"It's now or never" Addison mumbled walking out of the room.

~x~

"Ok, Maya, I'm going to talk to you like an adult, you're getting married, you're having a baby, you're an adult so I'm going to talk to you like one ok?"

"Ok" Maya said slowly "What's up Dad?"

"Well, you see the thing is, Aunt Addison and I, me and Addison, we, well, we"

"Are a couple" Maya finished.

"How did you…."

"Imagine my surprise when I walk onto my Dad's deck to see my Dad and Aunty kissing the hell out of each other out on hers" she smirked.

"Oh" Sam said simply "Right"

"I'm ok with it" Maya shrugged "Mom, Mom is going to freak out"

"Yeah, she is" Sam sighed "Addison's with her now"

"On her own?! Are you crazy?!"

"She wanted me to talk to you because the thing is…."

"There's more?!"

"Yeah, there's more" Sam sighed heavily "Your Aunt Addison, is, she's, she's 6 weeks pregnant"

"Oh my god" Maya gasped "Dad! That's, that's, oh my god!"

"I know you and your Mom aren't exactly on speaking terms right now but you have to promise me you won't choose sides because there are going to be sides Maya"

"I know, I promise, I promise Dad"

"Thank you" Sam said moving over to sit next to her and hugging her tightly.

"So, my baby's going to have an Aunt or Uncle who's a few months younger huh?"

"Yeah, yeah I guess they are" Sam chuckled.

"That's pretty cool" Maya shrugged "I should go, Dells going to do another ultrasound"

"Don't tell him, we're going to do that later, make sure you tell me how it goes"

"Ok" Maya nodded, she kissed him on the cheek and stood up "Tell Aunty Addison I've got her back"

"I will" Sam smiled softly "Love you"

"Love you too"

~x~

"Nae, I need to talk to you" Addison said stepping into her office.

"Sure, come in" Naomi smiled.

"No, don't do that, don't smile" Addison sighed "I just want you to know that I love you Naomi, you are my best friend, my sister and I would never intentionally hurt you"

"Ok what's wrong Addie?" Naomi said with a shaky voice.

"I'm 6 weeks pregnant" Addison whispered.

"Oh my god Addison thats…."

"No, don't congratulate me, just don't" Addison said firmly.

"Addie whatever it is you can tell me"

"I'm so sorry Nae" Addison whispered.

"Addison, you're really freaking me out right now"

"I've been sleeping with Sam, I'm in love with him" Addison said quickly.

"What?" Naomi gasped.

"We've been together, for 7 weeks, over the past few months we've, we've been, falling for each other, we tried to stop it, I wanted to stop it but, it just happened and, I hate that it did, I don't want to love him but I do, I do and and, please say something"

"Get out" Naomi whispered.

"Naomi…."

"Get the hell out of my office, the hell out of my practice and the hell out of my life, shame on you"

"Naomi I…."

"Shame. On. You." Naomi said a little louder.

"I'm sorry" Addison whimpered as she backed out of the office "I'm so sorry"

~x~

Addison slowly made her way back to the 5th floor, she walked through to her office completely ignoring her surroundings, she didn't flinch when her office door opened and closed, she didn't move from where she stood staring at the wall until Sam wrapped his arms around her, she sobbed hard into his chest, he sat down on the couch and pulled her on top of him cradling her like a child, she held him tightly, he stroked his fingers through her hair and rubbed her back softly.

"We'll get through it Addie" he said quietly.

"It's not supposed to be like this" she cried.

"I know, I know, we'll get through it, I love you, I love you and I love our baby, I love you Addie"

"I love you too" she whispered.

~x~ ~x~ ~x~


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I **_**really **_**shouldn't be posting this considering I'm at college. Queen of Procrastination sat right here ladies and gentlemen. Hopefully by the time I get home 3x20 will be on the internet so I can catch up! Yes I am a little naughty but I'm in the UK and I'm really impatient =/**

**Hope you like =D **

**iam-kelly.**

_

* * *

3 weeks later._

Addison woke up instantly feeling nervous about Maya's wedding, she was hoping that Naomi would show up for Maya's sake and her anger towards herself and Sam wouldn't ruin the day, it was going to be awkward enough as it is, she made her way to the hospital to work with Pete on a patient, he, like Violet and Sheldon, had promised not to take sides, he even held her hair back when her morning sickness hit that day. She changed for the wedding in the locker room and made her way straight to the church, when she arrived many people were already seated, Maya insisted that the front row of her side be filled with Sam, Addison, Dell and Naomi if she showed, when Addison reached the row Dell was already there, he _had _taken sides, he looked at her and quickly looked away, moving further down the bench, Addison propped her elbow up on the pew and rested her head against her hand, the other hand resting protectively on her stomach. She watched as the church continued to fill, and moments before she knew the service would start Naomi appeared in the doorway, she strutted down the aisle flashing Addison a dejected look and sat herself down on the opposite side of Dell, Addison felt a few silent tears fall down her cheek which she instantly wiped away and then the time came, she watched as Sam walked Maya down the aisle, she smiled softly at him, after officially giving his daughter away Sam came and settled himself down next to Addison, he slipped his arm behind her and held on to her waist, his other crossing his body and slipping under the hand that she had placed on her stomach.

"I'm proud of you" she whispered, he smiled at her and kissed her temple softly.

"I love you" he whispered into her ear, she let her head fall against his shoulder watching the ceremony unfold in front of them.

~x~

"This is my wedding" Violet said sitting herself down next to Addison, Pete was sat on Addison's other side.

"What?" Addison laughed.

"My food, my flowers, the place, the music, this is my wedding"

"You did good Vi" Addison smiled "I wasn't much use"

"Possibly because you keep running off to throw up" Pete smirked.

"Leave her alone Pete" Violet said reaching across the table and playfully hitting him "How's the food?"

"The food is good, the food is really good" Addison said through her mouthful "What?" she said when Pete and Violet looked at her in amusement "Peanut makes me want to eat everything in sight, not my fault" she shrugged.

"Riiightt" Pete laughed.

"Oh shut up" she snapped.

"Didn't say a thing, I'm gonna go and get a drink, you ladies want anything?"

"Cake, with some cream, oh and can you get the barbeque sauce from the 3rd cupboard on the right of the sink, in my house?"

"I was thinking more like a drink" Pete mumbled "Going!" he said when Addison glared at him.

"Being pregnant is fun, people just do things for you" Addison sighed happily.

"Yeah, that was a perk" Violet smiled.

"Oh god Violet, I'm sorry" Addison said quickly.

"No, no, don't be sorry" Violet said softly "It's nice to remember sometimes"

"He won't give up on you y'know" Addison said quietly "He loves you"

"I know" Violet sighed "I think, I think being around you and Maya, I think it might help me, maybe"

"I'll be here anytime" Addison said squeezing her hand.

"Here" Pete said placing a slice of cake, a jug of cream and the barbeque sauce on the table in front of Addison.

"Thank you Pete" she grinned, she poured the cream over the cake and then squeezed out some barbeque sauce on top.

"Oh that's disgusting" Pete shuddered.

"It's amazing" Addison said taking a bite.

"That is a little gross Addison" Violet grimaced.

"Try some" Addison said holding out a forkful.

"I'll pass" Violet laughed "I'm gonna go dance with Dell, I'll work on him for you"

"Thanks" Addison smiled "Don't think it will help but thank you for trying"

Violet simply smiled and left the table, Sam quickly took her seat.

"Hey" he smiled.

"Hey" she smiled back.

"Have you seen what she's eating?!" Pete exclaimed.

"Well to me that looks like, cake, cream and…._barbeque sauce_?"

"It's yummy" Addison grinned.

"Whatever you say" Sam laughed.

Pete groaned when his phone beeped at him "Hospital" he muttered.

"Do you need me to…." Addison said starting to stand.

"No, it's fine, you stay, relax"

"Thanks Pete"

"Bye guys"

"Bye" Sam nodded "We got through this day" he sighed leaning back slightly in his chair.

"Days not over yet Sam" Addison muttered "God the way she looked at me, I just, we're not going to get past this"

"She'll come around" Sam said softly "She's here today, that's a step in the right direction"

"I miss her"

"I know you do" he said wrapping an arm around her "On a scale of one to ten how bad is it?"

"8"

Sam cupped her face with his hand and leant in to kiss her softly "Now?"

"7"

Sam gave her a more forceful kiss "Now?"

"5" she breathed.

He pulled her in tight and slipped his tongue into her mouth, she let out a light moan as the kiss deepened.

"Now?" he panted as he pulled away.

"2, I can deal with 2" she smiled, she gave him a quick peck and turned her focus back to her cake.

"Dad, can you give me a second with Aunt Addie?" Maya asked approaching the table.

"Sure" Sam smiled softly, he stood up giving Addison a kiss on the cheek and Maya one as he passed her, Maya took Sam's seat.

"What's up Maya?" Addison smiled.

"What are you eating?" she said peering into the bowl.

"Cake, cream and barbeque sauce, wanna try?"

Maya went straight for it, shoveling a forkful into her mouth "Oh my god that's amazing" she mumbled.

"Finally! Someone agrees with me!" Addison exclaimed "I guess barbeque sauce agrees with the Bennett genes"

"I guess it does" Maya smiled "So, me and Dink were talking and we wanted to ask you if, if you'll be a Godparent, when the baby comes"

"Really?" Addison said with a squeak, tears coming straight to her eyes.

"Yeah" Maya nodded "Well you're a great one to me, you've supported me through all of this and even though I know you're hurting inside you're seeing the good in our messed up situation"

"I'd be honored" Addison whispered "Come here" she said pulling Maya into a tight hug "You have made me very proud today Maya, you're going to be a great big sister and an even better Mom but you have to promise me, if you need anything, that you come to me ok? I'll always be here"

"I promise" Maya smiled.

"But you go to your Mom first, always, I'm not trying to replace her, I would never do that"

"I know" Maya nodded "I'm gonna go dance with Dink, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, have fun" Addison smiled.

~x~

"Dance with me" Sam said holding out his hand to Naomi.

"I'm not talking to you" Naomi said firmly.

"I didn't say talk, I said dance"

"I don't think your girlfriend would like that very much" Naomi sneered.

"She'd probably love it actually" Sam shrugged "I'm not taking no for an answer"

"Ugh, fine" Naomi groaned, she let Sam take her hand and lead her to the dance floor, he held her hand in one of his, the other wrapped around her body, her other resting on his shoulder.

"So I'm going to talk now" he said quietly "And you're going to listen"

"Sam I…."

"You are going to listen Naomi"

"Fine" she sighed "Go ahead"

"You and me, we were together for a long time, we didn't always get along but we loved each other, we had our beautiful little girl and for a decade we lived our happily ever after, and then we started to drift, we fell out of love but when I wanted to try again you were the one who walked away and it was probably for the best. Addison and I, it wasn't sordid, we didn't drunkenly fall into bed with each other, we just drifted together, we talked to each other about, everything, we kissed, once, back when we had that accident but we laughed, we brushed it off and then her parents were here and she was upset and we kissed again but it was more of a comfort thing I think so we brushed it off and then Mark came and broke her heart again and then the Maya stuff started and you walked away, she didn't, she was there for me and I was trying to make a decision about all of this and got drunk and kissed her, she stopped it, we talked about it and then she spoke to you about it, do you remember that?"

"Yeah, I remember, I thought, I thought she was kidding" Naomi sighed.

"Well I guess she was just testing the waters and then you told her she would be the worst person ever and I spoke to her that night, told her that I wanted to be with her, she turned me down because of you, she turned me down because she loves you, because you are her best friend and it killed me, so I ignored her, I was rude to her and then there was some shouting but then that night we were at the fundraiser and we decided to ditch, her feet were killing her so we went back to her house and I apologized for yelling, she apologized for some of the things she said and I asked her again, I asked her to be with me again and then it happened, it happened and I can't change that and afterwards she told me she thought she might be in love with me and I told her the same, and then she cried because she knew it was bittersweet. And it kept happening, we kept spending our nights together, not for sex, that's not what this is about, we love each other and we didn't ever expect you to take it well but you can't ignore her forever, no matter what she _is _your best friend, you love her, you always will, you feel a little betrayed, we get that but if you could try, like you've tried for Maya today, if you could try and make up with her, it would change everything, she misses you, _I _miss you, just try and forgive us"

"Why did you tell me all of that?" she whispered.

"Because you should know that she didn't make the decision lightly because it was all her Naomi, I wanted her, I didn't care about your feelings but she did, she might be sitting there with a smile on her face but she is broken inside Nae, she needs you"

"I needed her and then she slept with you"

"You're not in love with me"

"No but she's not supposed to be"

"We know that, like I said, the decision wasn't made lightly" Sam kissed her softly on the forehead "Just think about it"

Naomi nodded and they went their separate ways, Sam sat down next to Addison and linked his fingers through hers.

"She danced with you" Addison said softly.

"I told her our story" he said quietly.

"I love you Sam"

"I love you too, you and Peanut" he said skimming his hand across her stomach.

"Peanut loves you too" she smiled.

~x~ ~x~ ~x~


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't really have anything to say other than I'm losing all hope in Addisam happening **_**even**_** with the new promo. Ugh. Oh and baby names coming up and frankly I don't care if you like it or not, I _love_ it!! =D**

**Reviews pretty please! iam-kelly.**

* * *

A little over 2 months after the wedding and the interaction between Naomi and Addison had been next to nothing, Naomi was civil when they had to consult on the same cases but she always addressed Addison as Dr Montgomery so in turn Addison addressed Naomi as Dr Bennett. One late afternoon Addison stepped into the elevator ready to make her way home, the elevator stopped at the 4th floor, Naomi stepped in and turned on her heel to face the doors, she snapped her head over to Addison when she heard a sharp intake of breath, she noticed Addison's hand on the bump she'd tried her best to ignore since it began to show a month before.

"You ok?" she asked simply.

"Uh, yeah, I um, she's moving, I haven't really been able to feel her before but, she's moving" Addison said almost in a whisper keeping her eyes on her bump.

"It's a girl?"

"Yeah, found out this morning" Addison said softly.

"Right" Naomi nodded.

"Maya's looking good"

"Yeah" Naomi said quietly "I'm on my way to see her actually"

"Oh, good" Addison smiled "Look, they asked me to be a Godparent, if you're not comfortable with it then…."

"It's not my decision Addison"

"I know but, I could turn it down, they wouldn't have to know"

"Addison, it's fine" Naomi sighed, they reached the ground floor and stepped out together, without noticing they walked inline to the parking lot.

"Nae!" Addison said loudly as they veered off towards their cars.

"Yeah?"

"I miss you"

"Yeah, I miss you too" Naomi said sadly climbing into her car.

~x~

"I spoke to Naomi today" Addison said as she lay in the bath, her bump poking slightly out of the water.

"Yeah?" Sam said walking into the bathroom and leaning against the door frame "How'd that go?"

"Ok, she asked me if I was ok, I felt the baby moving and gasped a little so, she noticed and I said 'she' a lot in my stuttering nervous answer so she knows it's a girl, we talked about Maya a little and, I told her I miss her"

"Yeah, what did she say?"

"That she misses me too" Addison said quietly "I really miss her Sam"

"I know, I know you do, it'll get better Addie" he said kneeling next to the bath and placing his hand on her bump "We're having a girl" he smiled widely.

"Yeah" Addison laughed "I've been thinking of names all day"

"Yeah? Me too" he smiled.

"I want to choose one now, I want to have it ready"

"Ok, well I was thinking of something like Harlow, or Chloe, or Nicole"

"I had Katie, Harper or Eve"

"Harlow Eve?"

"No" Addison said shaking her head "Katie Nicole?"

"No, what about, Harper Chloe?"

"Harper Nicole" Addison said quietly "Harper Nicole Montgomery-Bennett, I think she likes it" she giggled when she felt her move around.

"Yeah? Ok then, Harper Nicole it is" he nodded "Wow, that was easier than I thought it would be"

"Yeah" Addison laughed "What are we going to do about the houses Sam?"

"I was thinking, I saw a house for sale about a mile down the beach, it's a little bigger than both of ours, just as nice, maybe we could sell these and buy that one, start a fresh, as a family"

"How about we go and look at it tomorrow? Then we'll decide"

"Ok" Sam smiled "I love you Addie" he said kissing her softly.

"I love you too" she smiled, Sam reached over and kissed her bump "I love you Harper" he whispered.

"She loves you too" Addison smiled.

~x~

"I love it" Addison said as they stood in the living room of the empty house.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" she nodded "I think we could live here"

"Me too" Sam smiled "I was thinking, there are 4 bedrooms, obviously the master would be for us, there'd be one for the baby, maybe another could be an office come storage room and the last…."

"Could be a room for Maya, Dink and the baby if they want to stay over"

"How did you…."

"Great minds think alike Samuel" she said tapping her head.

"So, any interest?" the realtor said walking into the room.

Sam looked at Addison who nodded with a smile "We'd like to put in an offer" said Sam.

"We'll pay full asking price, as soon as possible" said Addison.

"We haven't even put our others up on the market yet Addie" Sam muttered.

"Ok, so I'll pay for this, once you've sold your place you give me your half, deal?"

"Deal" he smiled.

"Ok then, I'll get your offer put in and contact you by the end of the day" the realtor smiled "I think you'll be very happy here"

"Me too" Addison smiled.

~x~

"We got it" Sam said putting his head into Addison's office "Oh Naomi, hi"

"We're just discussing a case" said Addison "So we got it?"

"Yeah, we'll talk later?"

"Sure" she smiled softly, he backed quickly out of the room "So, I'll meet you at St Ambrose tomorrow morning at 10 and we'll go from there" Addison said to Naomi.

"Ok" Naomi said standing up "What was all that about? With Sam? I mean it's none of my business if you don't…."

"No, no, it's fine" Addison smiled "We put an offer in on a house a mile or so down the beach, we couldn't decide on which of ours to sell so we opted for both, starting a fresh"

"Right" Naomi nodded "Well, I hope it works out"

"Thank you Naomi" Addison smiled softly.

"See you tomorrow"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow" Addison nodded.

~x~

"So, we have a house" Addison grinned as she stepped into Sam's office.

"We have a house" he nodded "As soon as the paperwork goes through we can move in"

"We have to take our time, I want it to be perfect" Addison yawned sitting down on his couch.

"We have all the time in the world" he smiled.

"Naomi said she hopes it works out" Addison said breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen over them.

"That's, nice" Sam pondered.

"Yeah" Addison sighed "I think she might come around, eventually"

"She will" Sam smiled softly, he moved from his desk to the sofa and sat down next to Addison, he wrapped himself around her and placed a hand on her bump.

"I have an hour before my next patient" she whispered "I think we need to get some practice in for when we christen every room in the house"

"Oh yeah?" he smirked.

"Yes" she said kissing his lips.

~x~

The following afternoon Addison was free of patients, she settled herself down at her desk and pulled out the scrapbook Dink's Mom Corinne had helped her start.

"Hey" Violet smiled walking in.

"Hey" Addison smiled "You ok?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen you in a few days, just wanted to see if you're ok"

"I'm good" Addison smiled "Corinne helped me start a scrapbook, for the baby"

"Ooh let me see" Violet said walking over to the desk "It's a girl?!" she said noticing the pinks and purples.

"Yeah, found out 2 days ago, could've sworn I told you but, yeah, it's a girl, Harper Nicole Montgomery-Bennett"

"It's beautiful Addison" Violet smiled "So, what's going in this thing?"

"OK, so I have all the ultrasounds, pictures of foods she's making be crave, dates of the first time I felt her move and as she gets older I'll add in all the other firsts"

"It looks great, you are a woman of many talents" she laughed.

"What can I say, I'm a catch" Addison smiled.

"Addison, have you got the files from this morning?" Naomi said popping her head into the office.

"Um yeah, sure, somewhere, Violet hold this" she said thrusting the scrapbook at her "Erm, ok, I had them when I was sat on the sofa" Addison said standing up "And then I walked over here so, oh, there they are" she said pulling them from under a pile of pink paper "Here" she smiled handing them out.

"Thanks" Naomi said walking over and taking them "What's all this?"

"She's making a scrapbook" Violet said laying it down on the table, the words Harper Nicole Montgomery-Bennett were written on the bottom of the first page underneath the first ultrasound.

"You don't scrapbook" Naomi smirked.

"Corinne taught me, she's helping Maya with one and I thought it was a good idea so she helped me start one"

"Right" Naomi smiled "Harper Nicole, I like it, who chose it?"

"We both did, we threw a few names around the other day, I liked Harper, he liked Nicole, I thought we'd end up fighting over it but it was easy"

"That's good" Naomi smiled "Well I uh, better be going, see you around" Naomi said backing away quickly.

"Yeah, bye Naomi" Addison said softly.

"Ok, that was…." Violet started "That was good"

"She's coming around" Addison smiled "I think, I think she might accept this"

"Me too" Violet smiled "Right, I have a late lunch to get too, so I'll see you tomorrow"

"Lunch? With who?" Addison asked curiously.

"Pete" Violet smiled, Addison simply grinned at her and got back to her scrapbook.

~x~

A little less than 2 weeks later and the transition from their respective houses to their new one had begun.

"This is our bedroom Sam, _our _bedroom" Addison grinned as she sat on the edge of their brand new bed, they'd opted into getting brand new everything, a true fresh start.

"This is _our _house Addie" he laughed.

"Sam" she said seductively "Want to try out our new bed?"

"I'd love too" he smiled, he stepped over to her and kissed her softly, she lay back, his knee resting in between her legs, he reached down and slipped a hand under her skirt, he pushed aside her panties and rubbed his fingers against her clit "Fuck Addie you're wet already"

"I've wanted this all day" she groaned "I couldn't stop thinking about you Sam, I _need _you"

"How do you want to do this baby?" he said kissing her neck.

"Hmm, I want, to be, on top" she mumbled, loving the way his lips felt against her skin "Sit so your back is against the headboard"

Sam reluctantly climbed off her and did as he was told, Addison quickly stripped herself of her clothes, she reached out and pulled Sam's shirt off him, she kissed his chest softly, she unbuckled his pants and pushed them, along with his boxers, down to his calfs, with a kick from him they were completely off, she reached up and kissed him hungrily, she straddled him backwards, he kissed along her back as she took hold of his cock and guided it into herself, they both let out gasps at the contact. Addison moved slowly on top of him, she held onto his hands tightly, he thrust up into her, the angle ensuring that her g-spot was hit.

"Oh god, I love you" she groaned.

"I love you too" he moaned as she rode him quickly, it didn't take long for her to orgasm, her body shuddered, she fell back against his chest, he was still buried deep inside of her, he made slow thrusts as she pulsated around him, she rocked herself against him, he brought his arms around her body resting one hand on her bump, the other rubbed against her clit, the thrusts built up speed once more and as her second orgasm hit he shot his load inside of her both of them moaning loudly.

"Oh god" she gasped, she pulled away from him and turned her body to face him, she planted a hard kiss on his lips and snuggled into his body "That was amazing" she grinned.

"You're amazing" he smiled kissing her softly.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Sleep now" she yawned, they climbed under the covers, Addison turned on her side so he could spoon her body "Night honey" she yawned.

"Night" he smiled.

~x~ ~x~ ~x~


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It had to be done. Reviews please =)**

**Kelly. X.**

* * *

"Hello?" Addison yawned as she answered her phone, she was lying on her sofa, her legs hooked over the arm, her head resting in Sam's lap, his fingers threading through her hair.

"_Hey it's Derek, did I wake you?"_

"No, no, it's been a long day that's all, what can I do for you Derek?"

"_We have a case of TTTS, I was wondering if you could come out here and do the surgery?"_

"Um, yeah, yeah I can come" Addison stuttered "I'm guessing you need me there ASAP"

"_As soon as you can"_

"Right, why isn't Richard calling?" Addison frowned.

"_Because I'm the Chief, for now" Derek muttered._

"For now? What do you mean for now?!"

"_He started drinking again Addie"_

"He did what?!" Addison exclaimed.

"_Yeah, this mergers really taken it's toll, Meredith found out and told me, then I told the board, which she hated me for but I couldn't let it go on, he's sober now, working as an attending, the board won't take him back as Chief yet, maybe not ever, I don't know, I should have called"_

"No, no it's fine, he's ok though right?"

"_He's ok"_

"Good, good that's good, well, I'll see you soon then Chief"

"_See you soon Addie, bye"_

"Yeah, bye" Addison said shutting her phone off and letting her hand fall back in her lap.

"We're going to Seattle aren't we" said Sam.

"No, I'm going to Seattle, they need me for a TTTS case"

"I'm coming with you"

"Sam you don't have to…."

"I'm coming with you, I don't want you flying on your own and I think I should be there when you tell them, you shouldn't do it alone, you know what they're like Addie, they'll make a big deal of it"

"It is a big deal"

"Which is why I'm going to be there"

"Ok, you can come" she sighed.

"I would have come anyway but thank you" he grinned.

~x~

"Hey" Addison smiled walking towards the front entrance of Seattle Grace, Miranda Bailey's eyes almost popped out of her head as she watched her approach.

"What the hell is that?!" she exclaimed.

"That would be my 5 month old fetus Harper Nicole Montgomery-Bennett" Addison grinned.

"Bennett?! As in…."

"Car parked babe" Sam said dropping the keys into Addison's hand "Miranda hi!"

"As in Bennett?!" Miranda exclaimed slightly louder.

"It's a long story" Addison sighed.

"Considering you neglected to tell me about this when I called last week I think I need an explanation don't you?"

"We fell in love, I was pregnant within a week of us finally getting together, I found out when I was 5 weeks, I told Sam when I was 6 which is also when I told Naomi, she completely ignored us up until 2 weeks ago where we now seem to be making some progress, which is good, done"

"Torres is going to kill you y'know" Bailey smirked.

"I know" Addison sighed "Can we go inside now it's cold, Harper doesn't like the cold do you sweetie" she cooed rubbing her bump.

"Pregnancy turned you gushy" Miranda muttered.

"I heard that!" Addison exclaimed.

~x~

Addison stood in front of the Chiefs office, more importantly _Derek's _office, she took a deep breath and knocked hard on it, Sam hung back slightly.

"Come in" Derek shouted, Addison opened the door and walked in slowly, keeping her back to him.

"Addison, what are you doing?" Derek chuckled.

"Promise me you will remain calm"

"Um ok" Derek said slowly.

"I mean it Derek Shepard, calm, no matter what happens in this office within the next few minutes, calm"

"Calm" Derek agreed, Addison slowly turned around.

"Oh my god" Derek gasped.

"Surprise" she said sheepishly.

"Please tell me it's not Mark's"

"Oh god no!" she exclaimed "If it was I'd be like what? 7 months? No, my little Harper is only 5 aren't you baby girl?" she grinned feeling a light kick against her hand.

"Ok, I'm calm" Derek said softly "Who's the father?"

"Calm Derek ok?" she asked again.

"I'm calm Addie!" he exclaimed.

She made a brief wave to Sam who was stood by the door, out of Derek's view.

"Hey" he said stepping in.

"Sam! Good to see you man, what are you doing here?!"

Addison rolled her eyes, she linked her fingers with Sam's and placed their hands on her bump, Derek looked at them in confusion.

"Meet Harper Nicole Montgomery-Bennett" Addison said slowly.

"Bennett? Bennett?!"

"Calm Derek" Addison sighed.

"Calm, you want me to be calm, you're pregnant with _Sam's _baby and you want me to be calm!" he exclaimed.

"Yes because you need to be happy that we're happy ok?" Addison asked "I love him"

"Yeah, and I love her"

"This is unbelievable" Derek muttered "How did Naomi take it?"

"She's coming around, very slowly, I think she's more focussed on Maya and her baby right now" Addison sighed.

"Maya and her what?!"

"I thought you told him" Addison said turning to Sam.

"Sort of slipped my mind" Sam mumbled "I had the phone in my hand and then Corinne called and asked about wedding venues and I meant to call"

"He's her godfather Sam" Addison hissed.

"Are you going to explain or am I supposed to sit here watching you argue?"

"Sorry, right, Maya's almost 8 months pregnant" said Sam.

"What?!"

"Oh and uh, married"

"WHAT?! Maya! Little Maya!? 15 year old Maya?!"

"Yeah" Sam sighed "Believe me, we've done freaking out, a lot of it"

"And she's married?"

"Yeah, it took a while to agree to it but, yeah, she's married" said Sam.

"My god, well, you're certainly having an eventful time out there"

"I'll say" Addison nodded "Anyway, patient file?"

"Oh right, here" he said handing the file over "Karev will have the team ready in the patients room in an hour so you have time to look it over and go and give everyone heart attacks"

"Will do" Addison smiled "So, can you be happy for us?"

"I'm happy for you in the sense of you having a baby because I know it's what you want, as for you being a couple, might take a little time"

"We get it" Sam nodded "Come on babe, lets go and feed you to the lions"

"Yeah" Addison sighed "See you soon Derek"

"See you soon" Derek nodded.

~x~

Addison walked into the cafeteria, her fingers linked tightly with Sam's, she spotted a table in the far corner which seated Callie, Arizona, Mark and an unidentified blonde, she smirked slightly when she saw Mark's arm on the back of the blonde's chair twiddling her hair between his thumbs, she purposely strode over and stood at the head of the table, she coughed loudly, everyone's heads snapped up towards her, Callie and Mark both let out a gasp.

"What in the world…." Callie started, Addison let go of Sam's hand and grabbed Callie's, she placed it on her bump.

"Callie, meet Harper Nicole Montgomery-Bennett, Harper meet your Aunty Cal" she grinned.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Callie exclaimed swatting Addison's hand.

"Well I was going to but I kept getting distracted with work and stuff and then Derek called so I didn't have too" Addison shrugged "Here" she said pulling an ultrasound picture from her bag "5 months" she smiled softly.

"Addie this, this is amazing, congratulations" she said hugging her tightly "Looks like your not all dried up after all"

"Looks like it" Addison laughed.

"Congratulations Addison" Arizona smiled.

"Thank you" Addison nodded "Mark" she said quietly towards the stunned plastic surgeon.

"Addison" he whispered, his eyes had barley moved from her bump "Sam" he said a little colder.

"Sloan" Sam said equally as cold.

Addison grabbed a chair and pulled it up close to Callie, Sam pulled one up next to Addison.

"I don't believe we've met, Addison Montgomery" Addison said holding her hand out to the blonde.

"Teddy Altman" Teddy said shaking her hand.

"How long?" Mark asked quietly.

"How long what?" asked Addison.

"How long have you been screwing the third musketeer?" Mark said spitefully.

"Hey, that's a little uncalled for" Sam said sternly.

"We haven't been _screwing _Mark, we've been in a relationship for 5 months, I got pregnant pretty quickly yes but I'd loved him for quite a while before that"

"You love him?"

"Yeah, I love him" Addison said softly "I really do"

"So when we….you loved him?"

"I had feelings for him but I buried them as quickly as they arose, we didn't go into this lightly, it's been hard, Naomi, well Naomi seems to be coming around now but she erased me from her life pretty quickly, which I expected but, yeah"

"You hurt her Bennett and I kill you you got that?" asked Mark.

"Got it" Sam nodded.

"Nae will come around, she always does" Mark said softly.

"I know" Addison nodded "She came round to the idea of Maya being and pregnant and married in the end"

"MAYA DID WHAT?!" Mark shouted.

"Sam" Addison sighed "Did you not tell anyone?!"

"Sorry" he muttered.

"She's almost 8 months now, she came to me the night you came back here actually, handed me a pregnancy test" said Addison "It's been a rough ride but, we're getting through it"

"God Maya, little Maya, wow, Maya, seriously?!"

"Seriously" Addison and Sam nodded.

"Harpers going to be an Aunty before she's even born" Addison chuckled.

"God, Maya" Mark sighed "She's only what…."

"15" Sam nodded "I know" he added when Callie, Arizona and Teddy's eyes widened "Like Addie said, it's been a rough ride"

"Hey" Meredith said approaching the table "Just wanted to say congratulations" she smiled.

"Oh, thank you Meredith" Addison smiled softly "I never got to say before, congratulations on the post-it wedding thing"

"Thanks" Meredith smiled.

"Shame you gave up your real wedding to a couple that aren't even together anymore" said Mark "That's Karev for you"

"Am I missing something?" asked Addison.

"Yeah and so is Mark because Izzie was the one who left, ass" she said hitting him on the back of the head.

"Ah!" he exclaimed rubbing his head.

"Wait? Izzie left?!" Addison exclaimed.

"Yeah" Meredith said sadly "Apparently to her we're just a bunch of people she worked with now"

"Well, I certainly didn't expect that, how's Alex?"

"Like me 3 years ago"

"Ooh, ouch" Addison winced.

"I know right" Meredith sighed.

"Lexie seems to be cheering him up" Mark smirked.

"Don't even get me started" Meredith muttered "Anyway, I have to go be a surgeon, see you all later"

"Goodbye Mrs Shepard" Mark grinned, she yet again hit him over the head.

"What did I say about the Mrs Shepard comments?"

"Couldn't resist" he grinned.

"I'm going before I kill him" Meredith grimaced.

Everyone let out a laugh as she walked away.

"Doesn't like being called Mrs Shepard huh?" Addison smirked.

"Meredith will always be a Grey, it's like, the law" said Callie.

"Yeah, she's done enough adjusting for Shep already, taking his name would probably make her head explode" Mark smirked.

"True" Addison nodded "Sam hand" she said quickly, she grabbed his hand and placed it on her bump.

"She has got some strong little legs on her" Sam chuckled "I actually felt her kick me in _my _stomach a few nights ago"

"Seriously?!" Callie exclaimed.

"Yeah, I gave Addie a hug and she went straight for me"

"This is so great Addison" Callie smiled.

"Damn it, 911" Teddy said standing up "See you later"

"Have fun" Arizona smiled.

"Wait, wait, wait" Mark said grabbing her hand.

"Oh for the love of…." Teddy muttered, she dipped her head down and kissed him quickly "Better?"

"Much" he grinned, Teddy laughed and walked away.

"Care to explain?" Addison smirked.

"After he found out that Karev and Little Grey had a friends with benefits deal going on he decided to make his way through the nurses again, I told him to grow the hell up and find a woman his own age who wanted what he wants" said Callie.

"Well, she seems nice, don't screw it up" Addison scolded.

"Not planning on it" Mark smiled "We're getting to know each other, we do lunch"

"Oh really" Addison smirked.

"No, they seriously just do lunch" said Arizona.

"Oh, that's, new" Addison said with a raised eyebrow "Well, I'm proud of you"

"I'm proud of me too" Mark grinned.

"Well, I have to go meet my team" Addison said standing up "I'll see you all later and you" she said pointing at Sam "Behave" she leant down and kissed him softly "I love you"

"I love you too" he grinned he kissed her bump softly "Love you Harper"

"She loves you too" Addison grinned "Bye honey"

"Bye" he smiled.

~x~

"Karev" Addison smiled as she approached him outside of their patients room.

"Dr Montgomery, your, you, I" he stuttered.

"Yes Alex I'm pregnant" she smirked "I think I'm more surprised by the fact that _you _are in on my case, again, looks like you do like neonatal after all"

"He's going to be quite the peds surgeon" Bailey said approaching them "Did I ever tell you about the time he held a premie overnight effectively saving her life?"

"The Kangaroo hold" Addison said with a raised eyebrow "Impressive"

"Her Mom was in surgery, I didn't want her to die without ever being held so, I held her and then Bailey made me take my shirt off and well, she lived so, yeah" Alex stuttered.

"Well, I'm proud of you Karev" Addison smiled.

"Thanks" he nodded.

"Right, lets get in there" said Bailey.

As Addison entered the room she felt the eyes of several residents and interns burn into her, one in particular being Lexie Grey.

"Mrs Cole I'm Dr Addison Montgomery" she said shaking the patients hand "Do you have anyone you want to be here or…."

"My husbands stuck in traffic, he's trying to get here before the surgery and please call me Mandy"

"Ok Mandy" Addison smiled "I'm going to ask my very reliable team some questions about the case, stop me if you have any questions"

"Thank you" Mandy smiled.

"Ok Dr Grey can you define TTTS for me"

"Twin-twin transfusion syndrome. Conjoined fetal twins" Lexie said automatically.

"Connected by?"

"Blood vessels in the placenta"

"Meaning Dr Karev?"

"One twin gets too much blood, the other too little, endangering the lives of both"

"Very good" Addison smiled, she inwardly groaned when she saw the whispering residents and the angered look on Lexie's face, she knew _exactly _what they were thinking.

"Sorry Mandy, can I be really unprofessional for like 5 minutes?" Addison asked.

"Uh sure, go ahead, you're saving my babies, go for it"

"OK everyone listen up" Addison started "Yes I am pregnant, obviously you have all assumed that the baby is Mark Sloans, you have also assumed that I am the reason why himself and Dr Grey here broke up but if you have been paying _any _attention on your OB rotations you would know that at 7 months I wouldn't be able to fly and that if the baby was Mark's I would _be _7 months, when I slept with him he was a single man and I was a single woman, I am 5 months pregnant with Harper Nicole Montgomery-Bennett, Bennett as in Sam Bennett, the man I love, the man who i'm living my life with, so, stop looking at me like I'm still McDreamy's secret wife and do your damn jobs, you got that?"

Everyone stayed silent.

"I said have you got that?!"

"Yes Dr Montgomery" they all muttered.

"Thank you" she sighed "Dr Karev prep Mrs Cole for surgery, I'll meet you in the OR" she leant in towards the patient and lowered her voice "Thank you for letting me do that, its been a long day"

"No problem" she laughed, Addison flashed a smile and walked out of the room leaving a bunch of stunned doctors in her wake.

"And _that _is what you get when you mess with Montgomery" Alex smirked.

"Damn straight" Bailey agreed "Now, disperse"

~x~

"So, you and Addison" Derek said taking a seat next to Sam in the gallery.

"Me and Addison" Sam nodded.

"Where the hell did that come from?"

"Honestly, I have no idea" Sam chuckled "I asked her out in med school"

"Really?" Derek smirked.

"Yeah, just before you did, she said no, because of Naomi"

"Well, they _were_ inseparable"

"Yeah" Sam smiled "It started a few months before she got pregnant, the feelings I mean, I don't know how it just, it did, we live next door to each other, we sat and talked almost every night, when Naomi moved practices things between her and Addie were a little awkward so Addie was coming to me to talk, we kissed, once, and then again a few weeks later when her parents came, you _know _what they do to her and then again a few months later but I _was _a little drunk and she told me it had to stop, that she couldn't do that to Naomi and at this point the Maya stuff had started so I really didn't care about Naomi"

"So, what changed? Something obviously"

"I pretty much ignored her after that, she came to my office and started shouting at me, I told her she was scared because she didn't know how to do real anymore and that night we were at some fundraiser for the hospital and we were bored as hell so we went back to hers and we talked and she admitted that she was scared and I asked again, I asked again and it just happened and I hate that it's come between her and Naomi but I love her man, I love her more than I ever loved Naomi, she's, the one"

"You used to say Naomi was the one"

"You used to say Addison was"

"Touche" Derek smirked "Well, I guess all I can say is keep her happy, and always treat her like she's the one"

"I will" Sam smiled softly.

"This pregnancy thing doesn't seem to be getting in the way of surgery, obviously" Derek said nodding down to the OR where Addison was quickly and efficiently performing the procedure.

"She's Addison" Sam shrugged "I don't think she's even thought about the fact that when her bump gets bigger than it is now it's going to be pretty damn hard for her to do them"

"Yeah, you'll probably have to drag her away from the OR" Derek chuckled.

"I really do love her Derek" Sam said softly.

"I know" Derek smiled.

~x~

"So, the rumors are true" Richard said stepping into the scrub room after Addison's surgery.

"Richard" she smiled softly, she dried her hands and reached out to hug him, her bump pressing up against him.

"Congratulations Addie, you should have called"

"So should you" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"He told you"

"He told me" Addison nodded "Don't you go and get mad at him" she said with a warning glare "He knows you think of me as a daughter Richard and I, you should have called" she said a little softer.

"I know, I know, I should have called, I'd disappointed enough people Addie, I didn't want to disappoint you too"

"Believe me, I've done my fair share of disappointing lately" she sighed.

"So _those _rumors are true"

"Yeah, I'm public enemy number one yet again"

"But are you happy? With the baby, and Sam, are you happy?"

"I'm very happy" Addison smiled softly.

"Then that's all that matters" he smiled.

"I should go and check on my patient, promise you'll call"

"Only if you do" he laughed "And I want pictures, I'm sure Adele would love to see them too"

"Absolutely" Addison smiled.

~x~

"You better call me when that baby's born Addison" Callie said as they stood in the hospital lobby.

"I will, I promise, really I do" Addison smiled "I know I should have called"

"Yeah, you should have" Callie smirked "Just, be safe"

"I will" Addison smiled.

"I'll try and make some time to come and see her" Callie smiled "Love you"

"Love you too" Addison pulled her into an awkward hug, her bump pressed in between them.

~x~

"We'll be on the first flight to LA if you hurt her" Derek said as he and Mark walked with Sam.

"I know but I'm not going to hurt her" said Sam.

"Yeah, that's what we said and look where that got us" said Mark.

"True" Sam nodded "But all I can do is promise"

"Send Maya our love, we want pictures of her baby" said Derek.

"I'll get her to email you some" Sam smiled.

"And Naomi, she'll, she'll come around, she always does" Derek said softly "So when she does tell her to call me"

"Yeah" Sam sighed.

"Good luck man" Mark said shaking his hand.

~x~

"That wasn't half as bad as I expected it to be" Addison said as she snuggled up to Sam on the plane.

"Yeah, it went well didn't it"

"I'm sleeping now ok?" Addison yawned.

"Ok" Sam chuckled "I love you"

"Love you too" she mumbled.

~x~ ~x~ ~x~


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ahhh, so excited for the finale! Reviews please =D**

_

* * *

1 month later._

"Maya's due any day now" Addison smiled as herself and Violet sat and ate their way through a huge slice of chocolate cake in the practice kitchen.

"I know, I really hope she can cope with this"

"Me too" Addison sighed "She's done well to not freak out so far"

"True" Violet nodded "This stuff is amazing by the way" Violet mumbled shoveling in another forkful.

"I know" Addison grinned "Got it from that little bakery down the street, heaven on a plate I tell you"

"Hey" Naomi said with a small smile approaching them "Violet I need you on a consult this afternoon, Sheldon's out sick, can you make time?"

"Yeah, that's fine" Violet smiled "Cake?" she said pushing the plate towards her.

"This _is _me we're talking about Vi" Naomi smirked, she grabbed a fork from one of the drawers and took a bite "Ok, this is heaven, where did you get this?"

"I got it from that little bakery down the street" said Addison.

"This is good cake" Naomi mumbled "Heaven on a plate"

"Addison said that" Violet laughed.

"So, have you spoken to Maya lately?" asked Addison.

"Yeah, she's good, any day now"

"Then you'll be a Grandma" Violet teased.

"Don't remind me" Naomi muttered.

"Maya's uh, going to be staying with me and Sam, just for this week, in case she uh, goes into labor at night" Addison stuttered "I hope that's ok"

"It's fine" Naomi said quietly "She'll have the best OB in the country down the hall, she wouldn't have that at Corinne's, I just want whats best for her"

"We all do" Violet smiled softly "Now, I have a patient coming in 5 minutes, I'll meet you downstairs later then Nae?"

"Yeah, thanks Violet"

As Violet left the room dropped into an uncomfortable silence, Addison winced slightly as the baby kicked her hard.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, she's, she's been kicking me really hard today that's all" Addison shrugged.

"Can I, feel?" Naomi stuttered.

"Sure" Addison smiled, she took Naomi's hand and placed it where Harper's feet were kicking.

"She's got quite a strong kick hasn't she" Naomi chuckled.

"Yeah, Sam swears she's going to be some sort of sports fanatic" Addison smirked.

"She'll get that from him obviously" Naomi smirked back.

"Obviously" Addison laughed "These days my idea of sport is trying to hoist myself out of bed in the morning, Sam has to help me most days"

"That's pregnancy for you" Naomi laughed "So, hows it going anyway, in the new house?"

"Good, it's good, it's pretty much finished now, just need a few more things for the nursery and we're done"

"Well, if you need any help, then I could….if you want"

Addison quickly wrapped her arms tightly around Naomi, Naomi hesitantly hugged her back.

"Nae, I miss you" Addison sobbed into her shoulder "Please forgive me, please, I love you, I know I'm the worst person ever, I know that, I tried to stop it but I couldn't and I didn't want to hurt you and I hate myself, I hate myself for doing this to you, I love you, please forgive me, don't hate me, please"

"Sshh" Naomi said rubbing her back "It's ok Addie, we're going to be ok"

"Yeah?" Addison said innocently.

"Yeah" Naomi nodded "I just want my best friend back"

"I want my best friend back too" Addison sniffed.

"How about we go shopping this weekend? Like old times" Naomi said pulling back from the hug slightly.

"I'd like that" Addison smiled softly, Naomi reached her hand up to Addison's face and wiped her tears away.

"Those hormones really getting to you huh?" she smirked.

"Oh shut it" Addison scoffed wiping her face, she pulled Naomi back into a hug which is how they stayed for 5 minutes.

Sam stopped across from the kitchen, he watched as Addison and Naomi hugged tightly, he sighed a sigh of relief before getting back to his day.

~x~

"Do you think I can do it?" Maya asked as she and Addison lay on the floor of the nursery, their heads resting on pillows by each others feet.

"I think it'll be tough, you're going to have to sacrifice a lot but I think you can do it, you have a lot of people on hand to help, you can do it Maya"

"I just want to get it over with now" Maya sighed.

"Any day now" Addison smiled "I have 3 months to wait"

"Yeah" Maya smiled softly "You're going to be a great Mom Addie, you're a great step-mom"

"Y'know, I never even thought of it like that, me being your step-mom I mean, I guess I am huh?"

"You're practically married to my Dad and you're having his baby, that makes you my step-mom, do you think you will, get married?"

"I don't know, we haven't really discussed it"

"If he asked would you say yes?"

"Maybe" Addison sighed "It's not the be all and end all for me, we've both been married before and it didn't work out"

"But isn't that down to the strength of your relationship? Just because you're both divorced doesn't mean that it won't work out second time around"

"I guess you're right" Addison smiled softly "You really have turned into a mature young woman Maya, I'm proud"

"Me too" Maya laughed "I'm glad you decided on the white crib, it looks really cute against the pink"

"It does doesn't it" Addison grinned "I want to put something on the ceiling"

"The ceiling?"

"Yeah, stars or clouds or something, above the crib"

"Butterflies" said Maya "In pinks and purples, Corinne could come and do it, she's a really good painter"

"Sounds good" Addison smiled.

"Comfortable?" Sam asked leaning up against the doorframe, Maya and Addison snapped their heads over to him "How did you even get down there?"

"It's easy getting down" said Addison.

"Just not so easy getting up" said Maya.

"I'm going to ask Corinne to come over and paint butterflies on the ceiling"

"On the ceiling?"

"Yeah, so Harper has something to look at when she's in her crib"

"Whatever you want babe" Sam laughed.

"Door" both Addison and Maya said when they heard the doorbell.

"I guess I'll go shall I" Sam smirked.

"What in gods name are you doing down there?" Naomi smirked as she stepped into the room a minute or so later.

"We wanted to lie down" Addison shrugged.

"And you chose to do that on the floor?"

"Yeah" Addison and Maya replied.

"Right, ok then" Naomi nodded "I thought I'd stop by so we can make a list of what we need"

"Oh, ok" Addison smiled "We need bedding and curtains and stuff, just little things for around the room, like picture frames, I want pictures on the wall, of the family"

"You should get them with butterflies, to match the ceiling" said Maya.

"The ceiling?" asked Naomi.

"I wanted something painted on the ceiling, so Harper has something to look at, Maya suggested butterflies"

"It's going to look great Addie, it's beautiful in here"

"I like it" Addison smiled.

"Say cheese" Sam said appearing in the door and quickly taking a picture.

"Sam!"

"Dad!"

"What?" he laughed "You look cute down there, another picture for the scrapbooks"

"Ok" Addison said trying to sit up "Help me" she said holding her arms out, Sam let out a laugh and walked over, he grabbed her hands and pulled her up instantly wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey" he smiled.

"Hey" she laughed, he kissed her quickly on the forehead and they pulled apart.

"You getting up Maya?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, help" she said holding out her arms, he walked over and pulled her up.

"How about we have something to eat" Sam suggested "Anything you want"

"Pizza" said Maya.

"With barbeque sauce" Addison added.

"Of course" Sam smirked "Can't forget the barbecue sauce"

"You crave barbeque sauce too?" Naomi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I love it" Addison grinned.

"She was the one who made me try it, on a piece of my wedding cake" Maya laughed.

"That's, disgusting" Naomi shuddered.

"It's amazing" Addison and Maya grinned.

~x~

"They're dead to the world" Sam smirked looking over at Maya and Addison both of whom had fallen asleep on the sofas.

"Pregnancy really takes it out of you Sam" Naomi smiled softly.

"We're going to be ok aren't we"

"Yeah, we're going to be ok" Naomi said squeezing his hand "I'm so…."

"No, don't, don't apologize, you had every right to be upset, all I want is for you to get back on track with her, she misses you"

"I miss her" Naomi smiled sadly "I should go, have fun getting them to bed"

"They're going to hate me"

"You have to wake them up Sam, they can't sleep on there all night"

"Can't you do it?" he whined.

"I'll pass" Naomi laughed "Bye Sam" she said kissing his cheek.

"Bye Nae"

~x~ ~x~ ~x~


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok, so I'm posting this because I just finished watching the season finale, and yes I did do some crying over Dell, the scene with him and Betsey was so so cute but incredibly sad. But, the last scene in particular made me do this =DD Although, I kind of wish it was a little longer -Not for that you dirty dirty minded people, I meant as in words! They didn't say enough! Although it was kind of sweet, ok so I don't know how I feel! I'm just happy they FINALLY went there! =D =D**

**Kelly. X.**

* * *

"Thank you for doing this" Addison smiled as she sat in the rocking chair watching Corinne paint butterflies on the ceiling.

"It's no problem" Corinne smiled "So, you and Naomi, getting back on track?"

"Yeah, yeah we are" Addison sighed happily "I don't blame her, for everything she said, she was right, she was but it happened and even though it caused all of that, best thing that ever happened to me"

"You look happy" Corinne smiled softly.

"I am" Addison grinned.

"_AUNT ADDIE!"_

Addison used all of her effort to bolt up from the chair and into Maya's room.

"It's time" Maya said in a shaky voice.

~x~

"Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up" Addison muttered into her phone as she sat in the back of the car with Maya, Corinne driving in the front, Dink sitting in the passenger seat pale faced.

"_Hey babe"_

"Sam, all systems go, we're coming in"

"_What?" Sam laughed._

"Maya's in labor!" Addison exclaimed "Dell needs to get the birthing suite ready, contractions are already 5 minutes apart, it's going to be a quick one, get Naomi and, and Violet and, everyone, tell everyone, it's time Sam"

"_Holy…."_

"We don't have time for you to freak out, we'll be there in 10 minutes, bye Sam"

"_Wait, is she ok?"_

"She's fine honey, everythings under control, just breathe, I love you"

"_Yeah, love you too"_

~x~

"Ok, look, I know you all want to be in here but this room is too crowded" said Dell "Maya, you need to choose one person as well as Dink to stay in here, or none, it's up to you"

"Mom, I want Mom" Maya winced.

"OK, everyone else, out….Naomi can keep you updated, out!" Dell exclaimed.

"Ok, Maya, you're ready for this, you can do this" Addison smiled softly, she leant forward and kissed her forehead.

"Aunt Addie, thank you, for everything" Maya panted.

"Anytime" Addison smiled.

"Call me right back in here if you need anything" Corinne said squeezing her hand "Dink, try not to faint"

"I'll try Mom" Dink said with a shaky voice.

"Maya, I don't, I don't know what to say just, you can do this, I love you, I'll see you soon" Sam said kissing her forehead.

"I love you too Daddy"

Addison held out her hand for Sam to take, he took it and she led him from the room and to the seating area.

"I'm going to be a Grandpa" he gasped leaning forward, resting his elbows on his legs, his face in his hands.

"It's going to be fine Sam" Addison said rubbing his back softly.

~x~

"It's taking too long" Sam said pacing the waiting area.

"These things take time Sam" Corrine smiled softly.

"She should be done by now"

"I'm sure everythings fine" said Violet.

"Maybe I should go in there"

"Sam, sit down, you're going to burn a hole in the floor" Addison sighed.

They all looked up when the door to the birthing suite opened.

"Ok, everyone, this is Tyler Samuel Bennett-Davis" Naomi smiled softly holding a small blue bundle in her arms, the women let out a collective "Aww", Sam stopped his pacing and froze his eyes onto the baby.

"Come on Sam, meet your grandson" Naomi said handing him the baby.

"Hey" Sam managed to choke out "Hey little man, look at you" Addison walked up next to him and wrapped her arm around Sam's back, she rested her face against his arm.

"He's beautiful Sam" she smiled.

"He is" Sam whispered.

"Aunty Harpers going to love playing with you" Addison cooed.

"This is really happening"

"This is really happening" Addison nodded.

~x~

"He is precious Maya" Addison smiled rocking Tyler in her arms.

"I can't believe he's here" Maya gasped "It's just, it's real"

"It's real" Addison nodded.

"I don't want you to feel old or anything but I want you to be Nana Addison, Mom and Corinne are Grandma, I want you to be Nana, you're my Mom too"

"Maya that's, really?"

"Really" Maya smiled "Is that, ok?"

"That's ok" Addison smiled through her teary eyes.

"Hey" Sam smiled softly "You did good Maya" he said walking over and kissing her cheek.

"Thanks Dad" she smiled, Sam pulled up a chair next to Addison and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Where's Dink?" he asked.

"Calling some of his family and a few of our friends"

"Is he ok?"

"He went a bit pale at first" Maya chuckled "But as soon as he saw Tyler he got his colour back"

"Good" Sam laughed "Ok, stop hogging him Addie, my turn"

"You got to hold him outside, he wants to stay with his Nana Addison don't you Tyler?" Addison cooed.

"Nana Addison?" Sam said with a raised eyebrow.

"Aunt Addie's my second Mom, which makes her a grandparent, and since he already has two Grandmas me and Dink thought he should call Addie Nana"

"I think it's a great idea" Sam smiled.

~x~

"Ok, we need a family picture for the scrapbook" said Maya as they gathered in the lobby hours later "Dink where did you put the camera?"

"Got it" he said pulling it from his bag.

"Here, I'll take it" Addison said going to take the camera.

"Uh-uh" said Maya "I said _family _picture, his first family picture can't be missing his Nana Addison can it?"

"Oh, ok" Addison stuttered.

"I'll take it" Violet smiled softly taking the camera "Ok, everyone smile….done" she handed the camera over to Maya who grinned widely.

"Our highly dysfunctional family" she laughed "Perfect"

"Perfect" they all laughed.

~x~

"What a day" Addison yawned lying down next to Sam in bed.

"I'm a Grandpa" he muttered "Wow, I feel old"

"You're going to be a Daddy again in 3 months" she laughed.

"This is all a little surreal isn't it"

"Yeah, it is" she sighed "It's like, y'know that film Father of the Bride 2, we're like them, but a little more complicated"

"Yeah, I guess we are" he chuckled.

"Maya asked me if we were going to get married the other day" Addison said quietly.

"What did you say?"

"That we haven't discussed it but that we're probably both a little wary of it because we have the word 'Divorced' stamped next to our marital status"

"So you don't want to get married again?"

"I don't know if I _want _to get married again"

"What would you say if I asked?"

"Are you asking?"

"No, but I might, one day"

"Then I'll answer, one day"

"I say, for now, we should take a leaf out of Derek's book"

"Huh?"

Sam reached over and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from his bedside table "He had a post-it wedding, lets have a paper one, and if one day we decide to do it for real then so be it, so, what do we want to promise each other?"

"Your serious?" Addison said with a raised eyebrow.

"Serious" Sam nodded.

"Ok" Addison smiled "Help me sit up"

Sam chuckled and pulled her up, propping up her back with a pillow.

"First promise" he smiled.

"That we'll say I love you every morning when we wake up and every night before we go to sleep, even if it means waiting up until midnight if we have a surgery or having to call each other"

"Ok, so say I love you morning and night" he scribbled down "No going to bed on an argument, we stay up and fight"

"No walking out" she said softly "No matter what happens"

"No walking out" he nodded.

"We have to promise that no matter what happens between us, Harper will always come first"

"Addie we're not going to…."

"Harper will always come first" she said firmly.

"Harper will always come first" he smiled "One more"

"No secrets, ever, unless they're like good secrets, like presents" she said with a grin.

"No secrets" he smiled "Ok, done" he signed his name at the bottom of the page and handed it over to her, she laughed and signed hers "Can I kiss the bride?" he grinned.

"You can" she giggled, he leant over and kissed her softly "Married" he smiled.

"Married" she nodded.

"This is what should go on the wall next to the crib" he said softly.

"Ok" she smiled "Can I keep it in my office until then?"

"Whatever you want wife"

"Thank you husband"

~x~

"Hey" Addison grinned widely as Naomi walked into her office "How's Maya?"

"She's great, the baby's great, I think, I think they'll be just fine" Naomi said pulling a chair up to the desk and resting her elbows on his, cupping her face with her hands.

"Good" Addison smiled "Me and Sam will probably go over tonight"

"What's that?" she said pointing at the wrapped up frame, a piece of paper resting on top of it.

"Nothing" Addison said quickly putting it in her drawer.

"Oh come on, you can show me"

"It's really nothing Nae" Addison fake smiled.

Naomi quickly leaned over the desk and forced the drawer open, she grabbed at the piece of paper, she sat back when she saw _'The 'Paper' Wedding of Sam and Addison' _scrawled across the top.

"Naomi we were just being silly" Addison said quickly.

"No, no, it's, it's fine" Naomi said quietly "It's fine Addison"

"I have issues with the word fine" Addison sighed leaning back in her chair.

"Addison" Naomi said taking her hand "It's fine" she said with conviction.

"It's just, Maya, she asked me a few weeks ago, if me and Sam would ever y'know and I said I didn't know and then I told Sam she asked and I told him I didn't know if I wanted too, again, it's a bit, I don't know and then he made the suggestion of doing it like Derek and Meredith did and, and, we did, so, yeah, we're paper married"

"And you didn't even ask me to be your paper maid of honor" Naomi mocked.

"I hate you" Addison muttered.

"No you don't" Naomi laughed.

"So you're ok?"

"I'm ok" Naomi smiled softly.

~x~ ~x~ ~x~


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Medical stuff is all thanks to Google (Y)**

**I'm working on a one-shot based on the last scene of the finale, well I think it's a one-shot, it might be more, I'll see what happens!**

**Love Kelly. X.**

_

* * *

1 month later._

"Sam" Addison said with a shaky voice as they stepped out of the elevator.

"What? What is it?" he said stopping.

"Something doesn't feel right" she said nervously, she clutched her stomach and cried out a little.

"Ok, breathe Addie, breathe, think, what do you think it is, you can do this"

"It's not labor, I think I'd know, it doesn't feel like it" she stuttered.

"Let's get you into the birthing suite, Dell can do an ultrasound ok?"

"Ok" she whimpered, she stepped forward and almost slipped on something, she looked down and gasped "Oh that is not good" she muttered when she saw blood.

"Don't panic, just don't panic" Sam said quickly "Let's get you lying down"

~x~

"Please be ok, please be ok, please be ok" Addison whispered over and over again.

"Ok, so the baby looks fine, perfect, but your placenta doesn't" said Dell.

Addison looked over at the screen "Placenta previa, damn it" she groaned.

"What? What is that? It's been a long time since my OB rotation Addie" said Sam slightly panicked.

"The placenta is attached a little lower on the uterine wall than it should be, which is what's causing the pain and the bleeding, the baby should be fine I just need to be a little more careful than I was before"

"How so?"

"No long standing surgeries, preferably no surgeries at all" said Dell "No strenuous exercise and if the symptoms persist complete bed rest would be advisable"

"This is just perfect" Addison muttered.

"It'll be ok babe" Sam said kissing her softly.

"Right" Addison said straightening herself out "I have patients"

"Woah, no, no" said Sam "You're going home"

"I'm fine Sam, I know my limits"

"Sam's right Addison, just for today, come back tomorrow when you're feeling better" said Dell.

"Fine" Addison groaned "But you have to come and see me on your lunch break, that house can get lonely y'know"

"I know" Sam smiled softly "Dell can you push my patients back half an hour? I need to drop her back"

"Sure" Dell nodded "Look, guys, I know I've been a little off with you since this all started but Naomi has come around to the idea so I guess it's time I do too, and, well, you both look happier than I've ever seen you"

"Thank you Dell" Addison smiled softly.

"No problem, now, get home, get some rest, you want a natural delivery and at the minute that's still possible but if this gets any worse it won't be"

"I know, I know, going" she grumbled walking out of the room.

~x~

"Addison!" Naomi shouted letting herself into the house with her spare key.

"Living room!" Addison shouted back.

"Hey" Naomi smiled, she walked over to the sofa where Addison lay and rested her hands on the back of it.

"Hey" Addison sighed looking up at her "This kinda sucks"

"Oh Addie" Naomi said with a small chuckle "You'll be fine"

"Yeah because Sam's going to have me locked up in the house for the next 2 months" Addison grumbled.

"He just wants to protect you"

"He can protect me in the office!" Addison exclaimed.

"He loves you, it's kind of what you do when you're in love with someone, you become this overbearing crazy person"

"Yeah" Addison said followed by a small unrecognizable sound.

"What?" Naomi smirked.

"It's just, you haven't said that before, that he loves me, you're really ok with this huh?"

"I'm really ok with this" Naomi smiled softly, she stepped around to Addison's side of the sofa and sat down, draping Addison's legs over her lap "It's still a little weird when I see you together, it's like, sometimes I forget and I see you kissing or holding hands and it freaks me out a little but when I remember all I see is my two best friends who happen to be a couple now"

"I wish things could have been different"

"Me too Addie, me too" Naomi smiled softly.

"Are you, are we, are we ok?"

"We're fine Addison"

"But I mean, are you still, my best friend?"

"Sister Addie, I'm your sister" Naomi said squeezing her hand.

"Pull me up so I can hug you" Addison said with outstretched arms and teary eyes.

Naomi laughed and pulled Addison up wrapping her arms around her "I love you Nae" Addison mumbled into her shoulder.

"I love you too" Naomi smiled.

~x~

"Addie, I'm home!" Sam shouted.

"Living room" Addison shouted back.

"Oh hey Naomi" he smiled "What are you doing here?"

"Violet told me about the placenta previa, thought I'd stop by and make sure this one's not driving herself crazy"

"And is she?" he smirked.

"A little" Naomi laughed.

"Sat right here guys!" Addison exclaimed.

"Sorry babe" Sam laughed leaning over to kiss her softly "How are you and Harper?"

"We're fine Sam, fine, can I come back to work yet?" she pouted.

"Tomorrow Addison" he said softly "What were you going to do when you had to go on maternity leave?"

"I was only going to stay away from the OR Sam" Addison sighed "I can work at the practice, I don't even have to stand up if I don't want too"

"Yes but you don't need the stress Addie, you need to _relax_, have a bath, put your feet up and watch a movie, think of it as, a vacation"

"Yeah yeah" she grumbled.

"He's right Addie" Naomi smiled "You never have any time away, the last vacation you had was when you came here from Seattle and that wasn't exactly all fun and games was it?"

"Well you _did _tell me I couldn't have kids Nae" Addison laughed.

"This baby is a miracle Addison" Naomi said softly "If I thought I could get you pregnant I would have, I would have tried everything but there was just nothing I could do"

"All it took was one week with me" Sam smiled cockily.

"Ass" both Naomi and Addison grimaced.

"That is no way to speak to the father of your child, children, ok, that's a little weird" he laughed nervously.

"It's like a club, The 'I've been impregnated by Sam Bennett' club" Naomi smirked.

"I _will_ kill you if anyone else joins the club Sam" Addison said sternly.

"Addison, from now on, you are the only woman I will be….impregnating" he smiled awkwardly.

"Keep it that way Bennett" Naomi said firmly "I'm serious"

"Is it pick on Sam day or something?" he mumbled.

"Shut up" Addison groaned.

"I have to go" Naomi said standing up "I'll come and see you soon" she smiled kissing Addison's cheek "Love you"

"Love you too, say goodbye to Aunty Nae Harper….she said goodbye" Addison laughed as Harper kicked her hand.

"Goodbye Harper" Naomi laughed "Bye Sam" she said kissing his cheek.

"I'll walk you out" Sam said walking with her to the door "Thank you for coming and, y'know" he said softly "It means a lot"

"Like I said to Addison, it's still hard sometimes but, you make each other happy" she smiled "I'll see you soon"

"See you soon" he smiled, he watched as she walked over to her car before shutting the door and walking back into the living room.

"Saaaammmm" Addison said slowly.

"Addiieeeeeee" he mocked.

"You wouldn't be able to run a bath for me would you?" she smiled sweetly.

"Have you eaten today?"

"I had breakfast"

"That was 5 hours ago Addison, now get your ass into the kitchen and eat while I run the bath ok?"

"Ok" she mumbled "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"We're going to be ok, aren't we"

"We are Addie, we really are" he smiled.

~x~

"How you feeling babe?" Sam asked walking into the bathroom and kissing Addison softly.

"Very….zen" she sighed sinking further into the tub.

"That's what I was going for" he smiled "Are you sure a natural birth is still ok?"

"For now, yeah" Addison said softly "It's only a very minor case of placenta previa, if it gets any worse then I can't but, Dell will do a weekly ultrasound for me to keep track, it'll be fine"

"Can you believe we're here?" Sam said kneeling on the floor beside the tub and placing a hand on her bump.

"Not really" Addison laughed "It feels like a dream, like I'm going to wake up tomorrow and all this will be gone, I'll be back in my old house and I'll be alone"

"I promise you, I'll always be here Addie, always, for you and for Harper, I love you"

"I love you too" Addison smiled "And I'll always be here too ok?"

"Ok" Sam smiled kissing her again.

~x~ ~x~ ~x~


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm having PrP withdrawals, I think I'll start watching from the start of S1 again! I need something to hold me over until October =/**

_

* * *

2 months later._

"Addison! What are you doing here?" Dell exclaimed as Addison waddled into the practice "You should be at home, resting"

"I know, I know, I was lonely" Addison sighed.

"Sit down, now!"

"God when did you get so bossy?" Addison grumbled.

"When you developed placenta previa" he smirked.

"Yeah yeah" she sighed "There's only 2 more days to go, what harm can it do"

"A lot, now come on, you can go and sit in Sam's office, he got called to the hospital but he should back soon"

"Why can't I sit in mine?" she frowned.

"Because Sam's is closer to the bathroom and he says you've been peeing a lot"

"Why, why did he have to tell you that?" she exclaimed.

"Because I'm your midwife" Dell laughed.

"Whatever, come on, lets go" she muttered.

~x~

"Daddy should be back soon Harper then he can buy Mommy some food, because Mommy is very hungry" Addison said as she lay on Sam's office sofa with her hands on her bump "Mommy can't wait to meet you sweetie, my little miracl….ow" she said clutching her stomach "Baby, please don't come now" she whined, she clenched again when she felt another sharp pain, she took in deep breaths as she slowly sat up, she stood and her water broke all over the floor "Damn it!"

She waddled over to the door, as she opened it she gripped on in pain "DELL!" she shouted, Dell appeared from around the corner "It's time"

"It's time?"

"IT'S TIME!" Addison growled.

~x~

"Where the hell is he?" Addison snapped.

"He's at the hospital, Violets calling him right now Addison, you just need to breathe ok" Dell said calmly.

"If he isn't here for this baby I will hold _you_ personally responsible" Addison barked grabbing onto the front of Dell's scrubs "Now get me the drugs!"

"Ok" Dell said prizing Addison's hand from his shirt "Here, just breathe, in and out" he said breathing with her "That's good, you're doing great Addison"

"I'm sorry for shouting" Addison whimpered.

"It's ok, I'm used to it" Dell said with a laugh.

"Y'know, you're pretty great at this, I'm, I'm really proud of you"

"Thank you Addison" Dell said softly "Now I'll just go and check on where Sam is ok? Just keep breathing, I'll be one minute"

"Ok" Addison sighed, Dell quickly left the room and nearly ran straight into Violet "Hey, did you call him?"

"Ah, we kind of have a problem" Violet muttered.

"What? Why?"

"He's had to rush his patient into surgery and he won't be done for another 3 hours"

"She'll be having this baby in less than an hour Violet, she's freaking out!" Dell exclaimed "There are what? 40 other cardio surgeons in that place!"

"They're trying to get someone to take over but, I don't think he's going to make it"

"She's already threatened me once, it's your turn"

"But…."

"Have fun" Dell said pushing Violet into the birthing suite.

"Violet, hey" Addison smiled "Have you spoke to Sam?"

"Uh, not exactly" Violet said with a nervous smile.

"What do you mean not exactly?"

"He's in surgery for another 3 hours, he's trying to get someone to take over but, he might not get here Addison" Violet said softly.

"Tell him if he doesn't get here he'll be the one needing heart surgery!" Addison snapped.

"We're going to try everything Addison, just breathe"

"GET ME SAM!" Addison shouted.

Violet backed out of the room quickly "Get Naomi, now"

"Do you think that's…." Dell started.

"She's going crazy in there, get Naomi"

~x~

"Hey Addie" Naomi said with the biggest smile she could muster "How are you?"

"I am going to _kill_ that man if he misses this" Addison groaned.

"He'll try his best" Naomi said mopping Addison's brow "Now I know it's hard but you need to try and be as calm as you can"

"How did I not know it hurt this much?" Addison mumbled.

"You can do this Addison" Naomi said softly "You can, and if, if he doesn't get here, I'll be here ok?"

"Ok" Addison whimpered "Thank you"

~x~

"Ok, Addison it's time" Dell said looking up at her "On the next contraction I need you to push ok?"

"He's not here yet" Addison said tearfully "He can't miss this, he's, he's my husband, well my paper husband but that still means something and, and he's her Dad, he's her Daddy, he can't miss this"

"Addison this baby isn't going to wait" Naomi said wiping her brow for what seemed to be the 100th time that day "Your going to need to push for us, I'm here, I know it's not the same but, I'm here"

"Addison, you need to push, when you're ready, push" Dell said firmly, Addison gripped onto Naomi's hand and pushed down hard before relaxing a little.

"That was great Addison, you're doing really well, get ready to push again"

"You do it" Addison groaned.

"I would if I could" Dell said with a laugh "But I can't so you need to keep pushing for me Addison"

Addison squeezed as hard as she could with a loud scream "I can't do this" she said relaxing.

"Yes you can, you are Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery, you can do anything" Naomi said firmly "Now I know it hurts, I know that but the heads almost out so just one big push for me Addie ok?"

"Ok" Addison whimpered.

"Ok then, go!"

Addison let out another loud scream as she pushed "That's it, I've got the head" said Dell "Now just one big push past the shoulders and then we're all done"

"Harper you better be worth it" Addison grumbled.

"She is Addie" Naomi laughed "One last push, as hard as you can"

Addison groaned loudly and pushed with everything she had left and just as Harper slid out Sam burst through the door.

"Where the HELL have you been?" Addison shouted.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Sam said rushing over and kissing her softly "I'm so sorry I came as fast as I could and…."

"Guys" Dell said interrupting them "Meet Harper Nicole Montgomery-Bennett" he smiled placing Harper on Addison's chest "Sam, cut the cord"

Sam reached over and cut the cord with teary eyes.

"Oh my god" Addison whispered "She's, she's here"

"I'll go and tell everyone" Naomi said softly "You did amazing Addie, she's beautiful"

"Naomi" Addison said as she reached the door.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Thank you so much"

Naomi merely nodded and left the room.

"Oh god Addison, she's perfect" Sam whispered kissing Addison hard on the lips "She's so perfect"

"She is isn't she" Addison said with a few tears "We did it Sam, we, we made it to this day, together, we did it"

"We did it" Sam smiled.

~x~

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here Addie" Sam said softly as he sat with Addison on the bed of the birthing suite, his arms wrapped around her.

"It wasn't your fault, I know that" Addison said quietly "I should probably apologize to Dell and Violet, and Naomi, I shouted at them, a lot"

"I think they understand Addie" Sam laughed.

"She was worth the pain"

"Glad to hear it" Sam smiled kissing her temple "We make pretty cute babies don't we"

"We do" Addison laughed.

"I love you, both of you, so much, my girls"

"Your girls love you too" Addison smiled "My mothers a lesbian" she said simply as she stared down at Harper in her arms.

"Huh?"

"Do you remember the day I came to yours and asked if I could sleep in your bed?"

"Yeah"

"I'd just walked in on my mother kissing Susan"

"Oh"

"She isn't my Mom's personal assistant, well, she is, but in more ways than one" Addison shuddered "They've been together all this time, for over 20 years, they've been together"

"Jeez Addie I didn't, I didn't expect that"

"Yeah, well neither did I" Addison said with a laugh.

"Do they even know?"

"Know what?" Addison yawned.

"About me and, and Harper, do you parents know? Does Archer know?"

"Erm…."

"I know you're not on the best terms with them Addison but, don't you think you should have told them?"

"I will" Addison said quietly "One day, when I'm ready to let them in again, I will but, I can't wrap my head around being a Mom and around the craziness of my family, it's, it's too much"

"Ok" Sam said "But you really should tell them, one day"

"One day" Addison nodded "But for now, we're just going to sit here, and be us, the Montgomery-Bennett's"

"Yeah about that…." Sam started.

"What?" Addison yawned.

"You don't have to wear it now but I got this" Sam said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box, popping it open to reveal a ring.

"Sam" Addison gasped.

"I know we did the paper wedding thing and, I love that, I really do but, I want us to be a family Addie, a proper family, I want you to be a Montgomery-Bennett too"

"I want to keep it quiet, for now" Addison said quietly "But Sam, I'm saying yes, yes I'll marry you"

~x~ ~x~ ~x~


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Think my college work problem may be solved, hopefully, waiting on someone to email someone about something, blah blah blah, and if they say yes my life will be a hell of a lot easier. If they say no I'm screwed. Cross everything for me!**

**I haven't proof read this so apologies for any mistakes.**

**Reviews please =D Love Kelly. X.**

* * *

"Hey, come on in" Addison smiled as Naomi and Maya arrived at the house, Baby Tyler in tow "She's just through here" Addison yawned, she walked over to the bassinet and picked up 3 day old Harper.

"Tyler, meet your Aunty Harper" Addison smiled.

"Oh Aunt Addie she's beautiful" Maya gasped.

"Be that as it may she doesn't understand the concept of sleep" Addison said yawning again.

"That bad huh" said Naomi.

"Hmm" Addison sighed.

"It gets easier" said Maya "Tyler's sleeping a lot better at night now, I only have to get up twice, when he was Harpers age it was at least 4 times"

"Let's sit" Addison said flopping down onto the sofa, Maya sitting next to her, Naomi in the chair opposite.

"Can I hold her?" Maya asked.

"Sure sweetie" Addison smiled.

"Mom have Tyler for a second" Maya said handing him over, she turned to Addison and took Harper from her arms "Hey Harper, I'm your big sister, yeah I am" she smiled as she sat back in the sofa.

"Aunt Addie I…." Maya stopped as she noticed Addison leaning on the edge of the sofa fast asleep, she looked over at Naomi with a smirk.

"Let's go raid her kitchen for chocolate" Naomi said standing up and putting Tyler in his stroller, Maya put Harper down in the bassinet and covered Addison with the throw that lay on the back of the sofa.

"She's dead to the world" Maya laughed as she watched Addison sleeping soundly on the sofa.

"She's exhausted" said Naomi.

"You're ok with this now right? Addison and Dad, you're ok with it"

"Yeah" Naomi sighed "I didn't think I'd get there but yeah, I'm ok with it"

"Good" Maya smiled.

~x~

"I'm home" Sam shouted as he stepped into the house, Naomi shot from the dining room table and into the hallway.

"Sshh" she hissed.

"What?"

"Come with me" she whispered, they walked into the living area, Maya smiled up at him as she fed Tyler his bottle.

"Hey Dad" she smiled.

"Hi sweetie" he said kissing her forehead.

"Sam, look" Naomi said nodding to the sofa, Sam let out a soft laugh when he saw Addison lying fast asleep on the sofa.

"She fell asleep within 5 minutes of us getting here, we've been here for an hour" Naomi smiled.

"Harper was up a lot in the night" Sam said softly.

"She said" Maya smiled.

"We should go" Naomi said grabbing her bag "Give her our love"

"I will" Sam said kissing her cheek "Thanks for coming anyway"

"Harper's amazing Dad" Maya smiled reaching up and kissing his cheek.

"Just like her sister" Sam smiled "And her nephew" he said cooing at Tyler "Bye sweetie"

"Bye Dad" Maya smiled.

Sam let out a sigh and walked further into the living room, he reached into the bassinet and lifted Harper out holding her close against his chest.

"Hey angel, now I know it's not your fault but can you try and be a good girl for Mommy and Daddy tonight, Mommy needs her sleep Harper, I love you sweetie"

"Hey" Addison yawned, Sam turned around and smiled at her.

"Hey"

"When did you get back?"

"Just a minute ago, Naomi and Maya left, they send their love"

"I slept the entire time didn't I"

"Yeah" Sam said with a laugh, Addison sat up slightly, Sam moved over and perched himself on the edge of the sofa giving her a soft kiss.

"I didn't think I'd be this tired" Addison said with another yawn.

"Your body's been through a lot Addie, and to add to that you're not really getting enough sleep"

"Neither are you" Addison said softly.

"Ok, lets make a deal, we'll split the week ok, I'll get up with her tonight and you get up with her tomorrow, there's no point in us both being up, you can just make up some bottles for me"

"Ok" Addison whispered "I know I'm complaining a lot but, this, us, and Harper, it's the best thing that's ever happened to me" she smiled.

"I know babe, me too" Sam said kissing her softly.

~x~

"We should think about god-parents" Sam said softly as Addison lay her head on his chest in bed that evening.

"I can't choose" Addison whined.

"Then don't" Sam said simply "We could give her 50 god-parents if we wanted, we'd just have to have some sort of, order I guess, of who we'd want to have her if, well, you know"

"Right" Addison sighed "Well then, I want Naomi, Violet, Maya and Callie as the godmothers and Mark, Pete, Dink and Sheldon as the godfathers, that's who I want, who do you want?"

"I'm happy with that, maybe we should ask Dell too, and Cooper"

"And we'd have to ask Charlotte, we can't leave her out"

"So basically we're asking everyone, are you sure you want Mark?"

"Sure" Addison nodded "We've been through a lot, I feel like I owe him y'know?"

"Then I'm happy, with those choices, I'm happy"

"Me too" Addison smiled "I'm _really_ happy Sam"

"How would you feel about making the christening a joint event"

"What d'you mean?" Addison said looking up at him, Sam reached over to the bedside table and pulled the engagement ring box from the drawer, opening it and showing it to her "How about, we make it our wedding too, the christenings in a month right? So we'll have time to get a marriage certificate and everything" he smiled "But, we don't tell anyone, we just finish the christening and then announce it"

"Are you serious?" she said with a laugh.

"Yeah" he smiled "I really want to marry you Addie, and all our friends will be there already so, why not?"

"I want to tell Naomi, and Maya, I just, with Naomi I think, we owe her a warning Sam and we have to make sure it's ok with Maya and Dink, it's Tyler's christening too"

"Ok, we'll talk to them tomorrow, but now, let's sleep while we can" he laughed.

"Mmm, definitely" Addison yawned "Night honey"

"Night"

~x~

"Hey" Naomi smiled as Addison pushed Harpers stroller into her office "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you about something" Addison said sitting down on the sofa.

"Do we need chocolate?"

"We always need chocolate" Addison laughed, Naomi pulled a box of chocolate from her stash and made her way over to the sofa.

"So, what's up Addie?"

"Sam had an idea last night, for the christening"

"Oh yeah" Naomi said raising her eyebrow "What idea would that be?"

"He, he wants us to, get married" Addison stuttered "He proposed properly just after Harper was born and I just wanted to keep it quiet for a while and now he wants to have this surprise wedding thing but I wanted you to know, I just didn't want to spring it on you"

"I think….it's a great idea" Naomi smiled.

"You do?"

"I do" she nodded "It could be fun, nobody will see it coming"

"I've spoken to Maya and Dink as well, it's Tyler's christening too so...but they're ok with it, well that's what I picked up from Maya's squealing"

"Right" Naomi laughed "How are you Addie?"

"I'm good" Addison smiled "I'm tired but, things are getting easier, I don't really miss work yet though which is, surprising"

"You don't miss work" Naomi said with a raised eyebrow "That really _is_ surprising" she laughed.

"Shut up" Addison laughed hitting her a little.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?" Violet asked popping her head into the room, Lucas resting on her hip, Addison and Naomi had to hold themselves back from widening their eyes, they both knew that things were getting better but to see Violet on her own with Lucas was something different all together.

"No sure, come on in" Naomi smiled.

Violet walked in and dropped down onto the sofa sitting Lucas on her knee "Soo, what are we talking about?"

"Just christening stuff" Addison smiled "How are you?"

"I'm good, great" Violet smiled "I, I've been seeing a therapist" she blurted.

"What?" Naomi and Addison asked with raised eyebrows.

"I've been seeing her for a couple of months now actually I, I needed someone impartial y'know, to get me through the crazy and, it's always going to be there but, I'm ready now, I'm ready to be a Mom" she smiled kissing Lucas on the head softly "I've already missed out on so much but, I want to be here"

"I'm proud of you Vi" Addison said reaching across and squeezing her hand.

"Thanks" Violet said softly "God, what a year" she sighed.

"I know" Naomi laughed "And we got through it"

"We got through it" Addison smiled.

~x~

_2 days later._

"I think she looks more like Addison" Cooper said as himself, Charlotte, Dell and Violet all stared at Harper who was sat in her car seat on top of the break room counter, they'd been left to watch her while Addison went to the bathroom.

"With Sam's hair" said Violet.

"Sam doesn't have any hair" Charlotte smirked.

"I've seen their med school pictures" Violet smirked back "He had this mini-afro thing going on"

"Ok, we have to find some way of stealing those" Dell laughed.

"Did she just smile at me?" Cooper asked excitably.

"Cooper, she's 5 days old" Violet laughed "You of all people should know that 5 day old babies do not smile"

"Especially not at you" Charlotte muttered.

"Shut up" Cooper groaned.

"Those are definitely Addison's eyes" Dell said softly "I know the colour might change but, they're her eyes"

"They make really cute babies" Cooper smiled "She's all squishy and, cute"

"You're such a girl" Violet laughed.

"I'm a pediatrician, I'm allowed to say words like cute in regards to tiny babies"

"She is ridiculously cute" Violet sighed.

"Did you just call my child ridiculous?" Sam asked from the doorway.

"Ridiculously cute, that's a compliment!" Violet exclaimed.

"Ok Harper" Sam said pushing through the four of them to take her out of her car seat "Let's get you away from all these staring eyes huh?" he said as he unclipped the straps.

"No, just 5 more minutes" Violet said taking Harper from the car seat and holding her against her "Harper wants to spend time with Aunty Violet don't you sweetie"

"Hey" Addison smiled walking into the room.

"Hey" Sam smiled kissing her softly "I'm not allowed to hold my daughter anymore apparently"

"You get to see her every day Sam" Addison said softly "Let them have their fun"

"Guys, she is just, so beautiful" Violet smiled "Oh, maybe she can marry Lucas!" she exclaimed.

"What?" everyone seemed to splutter in a laugh.

"He's only like, a year older than her" Violet shrugged "You never know, they could click, we could have grandbabies together!"

"Can we not talk about my 5 day old daughter having children" Sam laughed.

"It would be pretty great" Addison smirked.

"I can see it now" Cooper laughed "Every party we have from now on you'll be sitting them next to each other, even when they're teenagers"

"I'm in if you are" Violet smirked to Addison.

"Done" Addison laughed.

"Insane" Charlotte mused before walking out.

~x~ ~x~ ~x~


	12. Chapter 12

_1 month later._

"Are you sure this is the right house?" Callie asked as she stepped out of the car.

"I'm sure" Mark smirked "I followed the directions and she said it was about a mile past her old one and we went past that, why d'you doubt me woman?"

"Because" she shrugged.

"Whatever, m'lady" he said holding out his hand to Teddy.

"Thank you kind sir" she grinned.

"You make me sick" Callie groaned.

"Wow, someone's cranky today" Arizona teased.

"I'm just tired, sorry" Callie mumbled "Now, come on, lets go see the baby!" she said excitably walking quickly towards the front door.

"What's with her?" Teddy smirked.

"No idea" Arizona laughed.

"Callie, hi!" Addison said happily as she opened the door "It's great to see you" she said hugging her tightly.

"You too, now, where's this godchild of mine?"

"Right in there" Addison laughed pointing to the living room "Arizona, hello"

"Congratulations, again" Arizona said giving her a hug "She ran off to find her already?"

"Yeah" Addison smiled "That way" she said pointing in Callie's direction.

"Mark" Addison said quietly "Thank you for coming, for agreeing to, thank you"

"Stop stuttering and give me a hug Addie" he smirked.

"So you don't hate me anymore" he mumbled into his chest.

"Addison I didn't hate you, motherhood has made you neurotic"

"Shut up" she said hitting him on the chest "You try waking up 3 times a night with a screaming one month old who only wants you for your milk and wipe that look of your face, don't try and make it dirty"

"You know me too well" he laughed "Where is this godchild of mine anyway?"

"Follow me" Addison smiled "Oh and hi Teddy" she said squeezing her hand "Thanks for coming"

"No problem" Teddy smiled.

"Oh Addie, she's beautiful" Callie smiled softly.

"She's pretty amazing huh" Addison smiled.

"Where's Sam?" asked Mark.

"Gone to get more diapers, shouldn't be too long, anyone want anything to drink?"

"No I'm good" said Mark.

"Teddy?"

"No, I'm fine thank you"

"Cal, Arizona?"

"We're good" Arizona smiled.

"Right, well that was easy, shall we sit?"

Everyone took a seat on the sofas, Mark sat with his arm around Teddy's shoulder, Arizona and Callie sat with Harper resting in Callie's arms, Addison sat on the floor in front of the coffee table.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Mark.

"I thought we could go into the practice this afternoon, I know you wanted to have a look Cal and then we'll come back here for the evening and tomorrow we need to get to the church for 11 and when we're done we're coming back here for a little party thing" Addison smiled.

"Sounds good to me" Callie smiled "Does Uncle Mark want to hold her?"

"Sure" Mark smiled softly, Callie stood up and stepped over to Mark, she slowly placed Harper in his arms and sat back down next to Arizona.

"Hey you" Mark said softly "Wow, your beautiful, she has your pout" he smirked.

"Shut up" Addison groaned.

"She's precious" Teddy smiled leaning close into Mark and peering into the bundle in his arms.

"You did good Addie" Callie smiled.

"I'm home" Sam shouted as he walked through the front door.

"Living room" Addison shouted back.

"Hey" Sam smiled as he walked into the room.

"Hey" everyone replied.

"Isn't she beautiful" he grinned.

"She is" Arizona smiled.

"Sam, help me up" Addison said holding her arms out.

"You're getting lazy" Sam laughed, he stepped over to her and pulled her up giving her a soft kiss "I missed you"

"I missed you too" she smiled kissing him again.

"You're one of those sickening kissy kissy couples aren't you" Callie shuddered.

"Pretty much" Addison laughed "Ooh, you should come and see the nursery" Addison said happily.

"Would love to" Callie said standing up "Come on Ari, Teddy" she said obviously wanting to leave Sam alone with Mark, the women all quickly left the room.

"So…." Sam started.

"So" Mark sighed.

"What happened to us Sloan?" Sam asked calmly.

"What happened to all of us Sam? Everything, everythings different, we're all different"

"She likes you" Sam said softly as he watched Harper quietly sleep in Mark's arms.

"She's asleep" Mark muttered.

"Trust me, she knows who she likes, she'll wake up if she doesn't like you, she loves Addie the most though, definitely a Mommy's girl" Sam said sitting on the sofa next to Mark.

"She's so beautiful" Mark said taking in her appearance "You'll be chasing boys off your doorstep with this one"

"I tried that with Maya and look where that got me" Sam sighed "I'm a Grandpa, and a father to a newborn, Harper's nephew is 3 months older than her"

"How is Maya? She coping and everything?"

"Seems to be" Sam nodded "Thank god, how's Sloane Sloan?"

"She gave the baby up for adoption then disappeared" Mark said sadly.

"I'm sorry man" Sam said patting his arm "I know you wanted to make it work"

"Maybe it's for the best, I'd make a terrible father, I already am, I gave her Mom the money for an abortion Sam, then 18 years later she turns up on my doorstep pregnant and alone, I'm a terrible father"

"You were young and scared Mark, but you're not a terrible father, you were great with her y'know, Sloane, and you will get another shot at it, I mean look at me and Addie"

"Yeah" Mark said softly "I guess you're right"

"I am" Sam smirked.

"Guys, we ready to go to the practice?" Addison asked stepping into the living room.

"Sure" Sam said standing up "Come on Harper lets go get you settled in the car" he said slowly taking Harper from Mark and leaving the room.

"You ok?" Addison asked quietly.

"I'm good" Mark smiled "I'm happy for you Addison"

"Thank you Mark" she said softly.

~x~

"Baileys right, this place is like a spa" Callie muttered as the group stepped out of the elevator at Oceanside Wellness.

"Shut up" Addison laughed.

"That's not a bad thing" said Callie "It's, nice, calm"

"Oh, believe me, things in this place are never calm" Sam laughed.

"_Cooper leave me alone" Charlotte spat storming from the break room._

"_You leave me alone" Cooper shouted after her._

"Exhibit A" Addison smirked "I'm going to have serious words with them before the christening, I don't want any of their relationship drama ruining the day"

"It won't" Sam smiled softly "And if it does we'll just fire them"

"Right" Addison laughed.

"Is needle dude around?" asked Mark.

"You mean Pete?" Addison smirked "He works downstairs with Nae remember, they'll probably be up for lunch"

"Hey" Violet smiled walking up to them "Hey Harper" she cooed peering into stroller "Addie she's getting so big"

"Violet, you saw her yesterday" Addison smirked.

"Oh shut up" Violet scoffed.

"Ok ok" Addison laughed "Violet this is my Seattle Best Friend Callie and her girlfriend Arizona and you remember Mark"

"Of course" Violet smiled.

"And this is his girlfriend Teddy"

"Nice to meet you all" Violet smiled "I have to go and do a consult with Sheldon but I'll see you later?"

"Sure you will" Addison smiled.

"Bye everyone" Violet smiled stepping into the elevator.

~x~

"Ok, who wants chocolate?" Addison asked.

"Oh me, I do" Callie grinned.

Addison walked over to her desk and pulled out a box of chocolates "Me, Nae and Violet all have stashes" Addison laughed.

"So…." Teddy started "Does this co-op medicine thing really work?"

"Most of the time" Addison nodded "Things aren't always easy, there are a lot of bumping heads and complications but, I like it" she smiled "I hated it at first, had no idea why on earth I moved here but, I got used to it, I still get OR time so, it's nice, to have time to just, relax"

"Ahhh, relax, I'm beginning to forget that word" Arizona laughed.

"You should all just move out here, we can squeeze you in" Addison laughed.

"Or you could just come back to Seattle" Callie said hopefully.

"I left for all the right reasons Cal" Addison said softly "Life there was just, hard, well it's hard here but, it's different, no ex-husbands or ex-mistresses or ex-interns, just me and this crazy bunch of people I call family"

"Ex-interns" Teddy said with a raised eyebrow "I've heard all about the Derek and Mark stuff but interns?"

"She did the nasty nasty with Alex Karev" Callie said with a grin.

"Callie!" Addison whined "Shut up"

"All we need now is for Teddy to sleep with him and then you 3 have shared 2 men" said Arizona.

"What?" Addison screeched "You slept with Alex! How do I not know this?"

"It was _years_ ago, before I even met George! And there were no feelings whatsoever, it was one time!"

"You haven't slept with Derek have you?" Addison said with a smirk, Callie reached across and smacked her leg "It was a joke!" Addison laughed.

"Babe, we have to start making our way to the church now" Sam said stepping into the office.

"We'll be right out" Addison smiled.

"Ok, I love you" he said with a grin.

"Love you too" she grinned back, Sam stepped back out of the room and Addison let out a happy sigh.

"God look at you" Callie laughed.

"Do you remember when Derek was doing that whole 'Bright and Shiny' thing that made me want to puke?"

"Yeah" Callie smirked.

"Well screw it, because me? I'm bright and shiny" Addison grinned.

~x~ ~x~ ~x~


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Eek! Haven't updated this since July! To be honest I don't really like this fic anymore, I think it's because my writing style has improved and changed since I started it in April 2010! But I will be finishing it, I had planned a couple more chapters but I've decided to make this the last and then write an Epilogue which I hope to finish soon :) Thanks for being patient with me! Kelly xxx**

* * *

The christening went by without a hitch, both babies being surprisingly cooperative during the ceremony, everyone smiling happily as they were made Godparents before they took their seats again.

"Ok, now if everyone would like to take their seats for the second part of the ceremony" the priest smiled, most people looked at him curiously, Addison and Sam merely grinned at each other, Addison passed Harper over to Naomi who ushered everyone into their seats, Sam and Addison turned to each other and let out a breath.

"You ready?" Sam asked quietly.

"Ready" Addison smiled taking his hands.

"Ladies, Gentleman, Children, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery and Samuel Bennett, to share their joy and to celebrate their love for one and other. First I am required to ask anyone present who knows a reason why these persons may not lawfully marry to declared it now"

"I do!" almost everyone exclaimed shooting their hands up.

"I had a feeling this would happen" the priest chuckled.

"How could you not tell us?" Callie and Violet exclaimed loudly.

"Ladies, calm down" Sam laughed "We wanted it to be a surprise"

"Well yeah, you certainly succeeded with that" Pete laughed.

"I guess we can forgive you" Violet said calmly "Go on"

"We ready?" the priest smiled.

"Ready" Sam and Addison laughed.

"So here you are today to say your marriage vows to each other. It's important that you both understand that the vows that you are about to make cannot be made lightly but with a great deal of consideration and respect. With that in mind, I'm going to ask you the following question" the priest said turning to Sam "Samuel, will you take Addison to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and protect her and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will" Sam smiled.

"And Addison, will you take Samuel to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and protect him and forsaking all others be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will" Addison smiled.

"Will you, the families and friends of Samuel and Addison, support and uphold them in their marriage now and in the years to come?"

"We will" everyone answered.

"And now I invite you to exchange the rings"

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out the rings, handing his to Addison.

"Addison, I give you this ring as a sign of forever, everything we've been through in the past year, it's been hard, we've had ups and downs and, so many things happen but, I wouldn't change it, because now, now I have you, and Harper, I have a forever, I love you" he smiled slipping the ring on her finger.

"Sam, I didn't think we'd get here, but we're here, together, with our perfect little daughter and our insane family" she laughed "So I give you this ring, to remind you that whatever hits us, we can get through it, together, I love you Sam, and I want to spend the rest of my life, with you" she smiled slipping his ring on.

"In the presence of myself, their friends and family, Sam and Addison have given their consent and made their marriage vows to each other. They have declared their marriage by the joining of hands and by the giving and receiving of rings. I therefore proclaim that they are husband and wife, Sam, you may kiss your bride"

Sam let a grin spread on his face before pulling Addison into his arms and kissing her hard on the lips, he held the back of her head as he dipped her back.

"Get a room!" Mark shouted, everyone let out a laugh, Addison giggled slightly into Sam's mouth and stood up straight to give Sam one last kiss.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" Sam smiled.

~x~

"I can't believe you didn't tell us" Callie laughed as she sat with Addison out on the beach.

"We wanted it to be a surprise" Addison laughed "He proposed when Harper was born, and then we were talking about godparents and he suggested it, so we spoke to Maya and Dink and they said it was ok and I told Naomi, she deserved a warning, and well, now it's done, I'm married" Addison said looking at her rings "God this feels weird"

"You look happy though Addison, you're, you're you again"

"Yeah" Addison sighed "I really am"

"I miss you" Callie said quietly.

"I miss you too" Addison said squeezing her hand "You know you're always welcome here right, whenever you need a break, somewhere to go, you'll always have me, I promise"

"You'll always have me too" Callie smiled squeezing her hand "We should probably get back to the party"

"Yeah" Addison smiled climbing to her feet and brushing the sand off her, Callie soon following "Thank you for coming Cal" she said squeezing her tight.

"My pleasure" Callie smiled softly.

"Addison!" Violet said rushing towards her "You have to see this" she said with a laugh, they all walked across the deck, Violet led them to the front window where a small crowd had formed, they looked out the window and Addison let out a small laugh.

"Well, thank god for that" she smirked as they watched Cooper and Charlotte kissing the hell out of each other against Coopers car "It was getting kind of boring"

"This has been, an amazing day" Naomi smiled.

"Couldn't have done it without you" Addison said hugging her tightly.

"Ok, we need speeches" Maya smiled "Someone call Cooper and Charlotte in"

Minutes later and everyone was sat around the living room, Maya stood in front of the fireplace with Tyler against her.

"I just wanted to say, thank you all for coming, thank you all for, everything, I know it's been a tough year but, we've done it, we got through it, we might be one big insane family, but we're a big insane family who I know will always be there for each other, and thank you from me, Dink and Tyler, thank you for everything you've done for us, thank you for being there, we love you all so much. And I'd really like you to raise your glasses to my Dad, and my far from evil Step-Mom" she said with a slight laugh "Today has been, perfect, and seeing you get married made the day complete, To my Dad and my Addison, the Montgomery-Bennett's"

"The Montgomery-Bennett's" everyone smiled, their glasses all tapping together.

~x~

"Today has been perfect" Addison sighed happily as she lay back on the bed in her underwear that evening.

"Yeah, it has" Sam smiled as he put his suit back into the closet.

"It was nice of Violet to take Harper for the night" she smiled.

"Well everyone deserves a wedding night Addie" Sam smiled back "We got married today Addison" he said with a soft laugh.

"Yeah, we did" Addison smiled "Come here" she said holding out her hand, Sam took it and lay on the bed next to her, their lips coming together, Addison brushed a hand against Sam's bare chest.

"Wanna have hot married sex?" she whispered huskily against his lips.

"You bet your ass I do" Sam whispered back, he moved up to kneel on the bed and pulled her body around so she lay in front of him, he placed his hands on either side of her head and kissed her.

"Sam" she breathed out "I don't want to wait, just do it now" she said with a slight moan.

"Patience, patience" Sam tutted slightly, Addison groaned a little as his hands brushed lightly against her body, he started by removing her bra and throwing it across the room, he kissed her skin as his hands moved down to slip into her underwear, his fingers slipped into her folds and instantly felt wetness "You're certainly ready aren't you babe" he mumbled against her skin.

"Yes" she moaned out, he carefully removed her underwear before kneeling up and removing his own, Addison looked at him lustfully and pulled him down on top of her, they kissed passionately as he slipped himself inside her, both of them began to thrust against each other, Addison moaned into his mouth and held onto him tightly.

"I love you" Sam managed to mumble against her.

"I love you too" Addison moaned "Oh god please" she panted, Sam quickened his pace and moved one hand down to tease her clit as he felt himself getting close, before they knew it they both came crying out each others names, Sam spurting inside her as her hips bucked up to meet his, after their breath was close to being back to normal he moved to lie next to her, pulling her against his body.

"God I love hot married sex" she breathed out with a laugh.

"Me too" Sam grinned lazily "Think we'll still be having hot married sex in 10 years?"

"Well we'll have to wait and see won't we" Addison said kissing his neck "I can't wait to spend the next 10 years with you" she whispered.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you baby" Sam whispered back, Addison smiled to herself and buried her face in his neck, Sam kissed against her hair as they lay in a comfortable postcoital silence.

~x~~x~~x~


	14. Epilogue

**A/N: Don't really have much love for this fic anymore but I can't leave it unfinished! It's just a bunch of cheesy fluff really :P **

* * *

_Epilogue_

_~x~_

**10 years later.**

"Wow" Addison panted as Sam rolled off her "That was, wow"

"Happy Anniversary to us" he murmured as he kissed her neck.

"Mmm, definitely" she breathed out "We've still got it" she grinned, patting his bare chest before cuddling against him, both of the basking in the next 10 minutes of quiet.

"MOM! THERE'S NOTHING FOR BREAKFAST!" Harper yelled up the stairs, Sam groaned and turned to bury his face in the pillow.

"Duty calls" Addison sighed, she reached out of the bed and grabbed her pyjamas, slipping them on quickly "Thanks for the wake up call Mr Bennett" she whispered as she reached down to kiss him.

"Anytime Mrs Bennett" he smirked back, Addison kissed him again before heading down the stairs.

"Harper Nicole what is all the yelling about?" she smirked as she walked into the kitchen.

"There's no breakfast" Harper sighed "All we have is stupid fruit"

"You can have fruit for breakfast…or not" Addison said with a slight laugh at the look of horror on Harper's face.

"How about, we go out for breakfast this morning" Sam said as he walked down the stairs "In honour of our anniversary" he smiled.

"Can we go and get pancakes? Can we? Can we? Can we?" Harper said excitably.

"Fine, pancakes it is" Addison chuckled lightly "Go and get dressed baby girl"

"I'm not a baby Mom I'm 10" Harper said with a roll of her eyes as she walked up the stairs.

"Going on 16" Sam smirked.

"I feel old" Addison mumbled.

"How do you think I feel?" he laughed "As well as my 10 year old daughter, I've got a daughter in her twenties, and a grandchild"

"True" she laughed back "Come on, we should get dressed before we have an impatient pancake fiend on our hands" Sam smirked a little and followed Addison up the stairs.

~x~

"Hello? Anyone home?" Addison called out as later that day herself, Sam and Harper walked into Maya's house.

"NANA!" Tyler said loudly as he ran down the stairs and jumped into her arms, Addison groaned a little at the impact.

"I am getting too old to catch you Monkey" Addison teased "And you are getting too big, have you grown?"

"Nana I only saw you yesterday, I can't have grown that much!" Tyler laughed as he was put on his feet.

"Hmm, I'm not so sure" Addison laughed.

"Hey" Maya smiled as she walked into the hallway "Happy Anniversary" she said hugging both Addison and her Dad.

"Thanks honey" Addison smiled "And thank you for taking her tonight"

"It's your 10th anniversary, you deserve a couple of days to yourself, have you got time for a coffee?"

"Sure" Sam smiled "Ok monkeys, why don't you guys go and play for a little while?"

"Ok" Tyler and Harper replied as they ran up the stairs, Addison and Sam followed Maya into her kitchen and sat at the table as she poured out 2 coffees and poured herself a glass of juice.

"I can't believe it's been 10 years" Maya sighed "We only had babies then and now look at them"

"You have plenty of time to have more babies Maya" Addison chuckled lightly "I know you want them"

"Well, I've only got 7 months to wait" Maya said quietly as she brought her juice to her lips.

"Wha….are you, are you…." Sam stuttered.

"Yeah" Maya said with a small smile "I am, and we're, we're happy about it Dad, we're really happy, I've known for a couple of weeks now, we were going to wait a little longer to say anything but, we've agreed to tell you guys and our Mom's, but that's it until I'm 3 months ok?"

"Oh honey, I'm so happy for you" Addison said hugging her tightly.

"Thanks" Maya breathed out "And this time, I want you to be the one to deliver the baby, if you want to that is"

"Of course I will" Addison smiled "I'd be honoured"

"Dad? Please say something" Maya said hopefully.

"You, are an amazing mother" he said gently as he lifted her hands to his lips to kiss her fingers "And I can't wait to meet my next grandbaby"

"Thank you Dad" she whispered as she hugged him.

"You did tell your Mom first though right?" he asked warily.

"Do you think I'm stupid or something?" Maya smirked "I told her this morning"

"Just had to check" Sam laughed.

~x~

"To us, and the next 10 years" Sam said as he sat opposite Addison in their favourite restaurant.

"The next 10 years" she smiled softly, they tapped their wine glasses together before taking sips and eating another bite of their dinner.

"Y'know, in 10 years we'll be in our 60s"

"Ok now you've ruined it" Addison pouted "We were having a perfectly nice evening and now you've reminded me we're getting old"

"Sorry babe" he laughed.

"Will you still love me when I'm even more wrinkly?" she asked.

"I love you more and more every day" he said kissing her hand "And you are just as beautiful, no you're, you're even more beautiful to me than you were the day we met, you're still the hot girl" he teased.

"You're an idiot" she laughed, leaning across the table to kiss him once before they continued to eat their food.

"Do you want dessert?" Sam asked as the waiter took away their empty plates.

"I was thinking, since we have the house to ourselves, maybe we could have a little dessert in our kitchen" she smiled teasingly at him.

"We'll have the bill please" Sam said looking to the waiter.

~x~

"I think, this has been our best anniversary yet" Addison mumbled into Sam's chest as they curled up together on their bedroom balcony.

"Me too" he said quietly, kissing the top of her head "I love you"

"I love you too" she smiled "What time is Maya bringing Harper back tomorrow?"

"Some time after lunch, she said she'd call, we can sleep in for a little while"

"As much as I love her, it will be nice not to wake up to Harper complaining about breakfast" Addison laughed lightly.

"Yeah, it will" he chuckled "She's growing up so fast Addie, don't you think?"

"It scares me more every day" she sighed "Soon she'll be moving out, going to college, getting married and having kids"

"After she's been to college preferably" Sam replied "As much as I love Tyler, and I know Maya has no regrets, I still don't want another daughter to be pregnant and married at 16"

"I agree" Addison said with a slight laugh "I think Maya would too"

"She's not allowed to date until she's 30" Sam grumbled.

"Not a chance in hell that rule will work" Addison laughed "She's Harper, she'll do it her own way, just like always, but right now I don't want to think about her doing all that, right now she's my 10 year old baby girl, and that's the way it's staying"

"I agree" he smiled against the top of her head "Come on, let's go to bed, it's getting cold out here"

"Ok" Addison yawned, she stood and wrapped the sheet she was wearing tighter around herself before they walked inside, closed the door and climbed into bed, wrapping their half naked bodies around each other.

"Night wife" Sam whispered.

"Night husband" Addison whispered back, they shared one last kiss before they started to fall asleep together.

_The End._


End file.
